Maybe We Were Right to Begin With
by famousindafuture
Summary: Peyton & Brooke go back to T.H & find what they left behind. Brooke falls for Lucas. While Peyton battles the past. Doesn't follow the show. Post this season.
1. The Beginning

My own fanfic

Authors note: this is my first fanfic, so cut me some slack. The begging sucks but hopefully it will improve…

Beginning

Peyton brushed her messy hair into a quick ponytail before flying out of her bedroom in a rush. Frantically searching for her purse and keys she threw things all over the place. Another hectic morning. Slinging her purse over her shoulder she opened the door to the brisk morning air and a familiar figure on her doorstep.

"Hey Brooke, might I ask what you are doing on my doorstep at 6 in the morning?"

Brooke shrugged and pushed her wavy chestnut hair over her shoulder, with a hesitant smile.

"Isn't that what friends are for? To be able to run to, immediately expecting a shelter when your boyfriend kicks you out? Well ex boyfriend …"

Peyton's smile fell on the spot and her expression turned to that of a worried friend. She drew her arms quickly around Brooke, pulling her into a tight hug

"Brooke…No!…What happened?"

Brooke gave a half smile and stepped aside her, into Peyton's house." Look we will talk about it later; you have to get to work. Knock em dead. Peyton, I know you, you will worry about me all day, don't. Just be sure to bring home lots of Ben and Jerry's on your way home. Oh and scream through the door 'Honey! I'm home,' for the anything-that's-mine-is-yours-including-my-houe-make-yourself-at-home effect."

Peyton hugged her once again. Brooke would be fine eventually, even if it took a few drinks and a few flings, she would forget that nasty Felix. As much as Peyton wanted to stay she knew her job was at risk and Brooke needed time to think. Pey rushed out the door with a wave, wishing there was something more she could do. But she got into her beat up truck, nonetheless, and drove away, trying not to look back at her best friend.

Brooke crashed on Peyton's couch and bit her lip trying to remember clearly what had happened. It all seemed like a blur. It was over, Felix had only wanted her body, and a couple other women's also. She tried not to wallow or feel sorry for herself, but knowing she wasn't good enough hurt.

She would prove him wrong. She would strut around. Make him long after her and deny him every chance she got. Revenge was around the corner Felix.

Her thoughts wandered ever slightly to Peyton, Haley, Jake, Lucas…everyone back in the days. After an emotional day she quickly started to head towards slumber land, but one face from the past left a small smile on her lips before she completely fell into dreams. Dreams about the face that she hadn't seen in years , anywhere but her dreams.

Brooke awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. She yawned and brushed her messy hair out of her eyes. Looking around she located a phone.

"Hello?"

"Peyton?" A muffled women's voice answered on the other end.

"Actually, she isn't quite available to come to the phone right now, can I take a message?" Brooke got all ready with a piece of paper and a pencil, waiting for an answer on a line opposite hers that seemed to have gone dead. "Um, Hello?"

"No, no. That's fine. Can you just tell her Haley called?" Brookes mind went into speed mode as she transferred the information. A girl named Haley had been one of her best friends through high school, but after Haley went out of her way to pursue her dreams they hadn't kept in touch. The voice she was listening to sounded exactly like her. There was no way, it couldn't be…..

"Haley? O my gah! It's Brooke, Brooke Davis! How are you?"

"Umm great, uhh I've got to go. Nice talking to you again Brooke, it seems like forever since we have seen each other. Look, tell Peyton I called and we should all arrange a get together. Well, bye!"

A dial tone flooded the phone and left Brooke to wonder that had all been about. She sat back on the couch, unsure of what to do with herself now. Alone, with no one to waste the day away with. Finding a remote she turned on the TV before she could break down and cry. Getting lost in All My Children, she allowed herself to get lost in another drama, besides her own.

Peyton bustled into work, greeting people in her office as she went. Peyton felt strong at work, in control. When everything around her could be falling to piece all she had to do was land another front page article, and she felt some comfort in the stability of hard work. The people surrounding her were nice enough. The environment was always rushing, just like the New York outside her office. Writing didn't come easy, as art did, but it brought money and allowed her to see a world worse off then her own. With a cup of java in hand she was set and ready to face the world. Well, most of it.

"Peyton"

"Go away Jake"

Peyton turned smoothly around a cuticle to hurry away from him but he followed her fast pace desperately.

"Look we need to talk."

Peyton kept moving despite his plea. He kept following. Finally being fed up He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him before they reached her office.

"Pey-"

"Look Jake. I won't marry you. It was nice to see you again. I enjoyed spending time with you. I had no problem hanging out again. But Jake….There are three types of love,"

She started quoting from a random chick flick, "little love, love, good love, and great love. And Jake what we had in high school was good love. I loved you. I understand that you had to leave, and I waited for you for years.

But now 5 years later I see you again, you are a reporter over child abductions. You have Jenny back, and Nikki in prison. I was ecstatic to see you, but my heart didn't jump like it used to." Ignoring his fallen face she continued. "Jake I would have gone with you if I could, and that good love would have evolved. But I didn't, it didn't. We went separate ways. We are two different people then we used to be with different feelings and we can't just pick up where we left off. I went with you on a couple dates these past days, and truly enjoyed your company. Then out of the blue, because of what we HAD, you asked me to marry you. Jake, somewhere in the third year without you I came to turns with the love I had, but gave up on you in sorts. I learned I can live without you and decided to wait for that great love, the one that will blow my socks off." With a deep sigh, she looked up into his face. He looked as if he might cry any second, he still resembled the old Jake, the high school Jake, but he wasn't. When he had seen Peyton again he hoped they could continue what they had. But here she was, shattering his heart into a million pieces. He knew she hated saying what she was, but she was Peyton, never one to lead others on. It lessened the pain. "Jake…Can we still be friends? And let the past die into the past?"

It was like a brick finally fell and crashed everything to the ground. He stared up at her beautiful face. He wanted her but she didn't feel the same. Friends….He nodded, unable to do anything else and walked away with his head hung low like a wounded dog. y. He somehow felt he had lost her for good, maybe because he had.

Peyton watched him walk away, suddenly feeling a bit sick. It hurt to speak the truth but she didn't regret it, other then the fact that it had hurt others. She slowly walked into her office and looked around at the scattered décor. Papers were strewn across the room in random places, and windows aligning the wall, showing off the messy city of NY below.

Peyton looked up from the seat she hadn't even known she had been sitting in when the phone rang. With a sigh she picked it up. She attempted to say anything but was forced to clear her throat and try again, her voice sounding a little raspy to her ears.

"Hello?"

"Miss Sawyer, Mr. Burnside is on line 3."

"Thanks Mary." She pressed the button and went from the receptionist to her boss. "Hello sir, you rang?"  
"Yes. Peyton, how do you feel about going out of town, in order to do a story?"

"Is it bound to be a front page article?" She could feel her interests peaking.

"I can't promise anything, but I have a feeling about this one."

"When do I leave?"

"That's my girl. Well, I know you are going to be overjoyed about this, but it so happens that in a week you will be going to your hometown, Tree Hill, North Carolina."

Peyton bit her lip with a surprised smile. A chance to go and see how things were back home, and a chance to escape this mess, it sounded to good to be true.

"Mr. Burnside, what exactly is the story I am covering?" Peyton couldn't help but ask while scooting forward in her seat, anticipating the answer.

"Well there happens to be a protest about racism, a man was just put in jail for killing someone and something about beaches. we have to get the story before New York Times"

"Thank you Mr. Burnside for this wonderful offer. I will be heading down there this Sunday and be back as soon as possible. Keep in touch, you can reach me on my cell. Anything else?"

"I need that article on the soldier from Iraq soldier's memorial on my desk by 6 tomorrow. See ya kiddo!"

**Spoilers- We learn more about Brooke and Felix's failed relationships and linger on the past, we renter Tree Hill along with old faces. Please comment and read on! **


	2. The Way We Were

Peyton arrived at her house, on her own doorstep. She considered ringing the bell, in order to make herself known to Brooke, but ringing your own doorbell sounded to ironic. Instead she busted through the door with pints of ice cream in each hand. She was greeted by a teary Brooke, sniffling in front of the TV set. Peyton plopped next to her and watched as Brooke grabbed for another tissue.

"A Walk to Remember?"

Brooke nodded and turned to her as if she had just come to attention that Peyton was home. She picked up the remote and paused it, drawing her feet up unto the couch.

"I brought the Ben and Jerry's like you asked."

"But you didn't scream honey I'm home. You get half points." Brooke answered back quickly with a smile. Peyton handed her the coffee and Heath bar and a spoon while she opened her own Cherry jubilee.

"Thank goodness! Some caffeine!" Brooke said before taking a huge bite and closing her eyes in order to take more pleasure in the taste, before looking back at Peyton.

"Did you know that you don't have any coffee in this house? How am I supposed to live? I had to go out and get my own coffee…Pftt what kind of a hostess are you?"

Peyton laughed lightly after swallowing the bite in her mouth. "I usually just get the coffee at my work. Speaking of work," Broke moaned and rolled her eyes but Peyton continued anyways. "You and I are going on a trip!"

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "We are?"

"Yes, we are going back to Tree Hill."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Because we need to get away, because you need to forget Felix, I need some time off, we need to visit the past and spend some sisterly time together."

"Okay."

Peyton blinked, not sure she had heard right. Did Brooke just agree without arguing? "Excuse me?"

Brooke shrugged and took another bite of her ice-cream while thinking of the perfect words to say. "Okay, you convinced me. You are right, and I wouldn't mind going back too see how people are back home." _One in particular. _

"Okay then! We leave Sunday. So, how was your day at my house miss picky?"

"Well I got a very interesting call today..."

Peyton smiled and got comfy, expecting a long story, or at least something interesting to keep her awake. "Mmm?"

"She happens to be becoming famous, one of our own old best friends, someone you didn't even tell your best friend you were keeping in touch with, the infamous girl by the name of Haley Scott-I mean Haley James!"

Brooke watched Peyton's expression, looking for answers. All she got was a smiling Peyton acting like nothing was wrong and she felt a bit disappointed, a bit left out. And no one EVER leaves Brooke Davis out.

"Yea, we have still kept in touch for a couple of months now."

Brooke interrupted suddenly feeling a bit peeved. "Wait and you didn't tell me? How? How did you guys regain contact? And why didn't anyone inform me?"

Brooke felt her temper come to a boil when Peyton started to laugh at her, seeing her infuriated expression made Peyton laugh harder. "Brooke, it was nothing. No one is trying to leave you out. She somehow got my number and called me two years ago to ask me if I knew anything about Nathan. I don't know why she think I would, but she and I have been talking lightly ever since. Small talk, I don't know her like we used to. Happy, nosy-body?"

Brooke thought about it a second. Happy? After what had happened today? She slowly shook her head and put down her ice cream when she felt herself being pulled in Peyton's embrace. "Awww Brookie, You get it all out. What happened?"

Brooke was inconsolable. From the first tear it was all down hill from there. Peyton just held her as Brooke mumbled sentences all jumbled together. "He-he cheated on me….And said….my fault….I wasn't good enough! Kicked me out when I….slapped him. Packed my bag. I came here…I though he CHANGED!" When Brooke had finished, she started to slowly stop sobbing. She sniffed a couple times and breathed in and out. Peyton watched as she withdrew herself from the arms around her and rubbed at her eyes with a half smile.

"We all knew he was a jerk anyways."

Peyton nodded and took Brookes hands in her own. "I'm going to be honest with you. He was a dog in high school, and he's a dog to this day. It was stupid of you to go back to him after what happened but that can't change anything. You need to realize what happened, happened. I'm always here for you, and it's time to move on." When she saw Brooke nod slowly she took the remote from Brookes hand and pressed play. "Now pass the tissues and eat your Ben and Jerry's. And most importantly forget Felix, let him sleep with the sluts. You were too good for him, and if he can't see that, my point is proven. One day your Noah will come. Until then eat, watch, worship me, and think about the trip we are about to embark on soon. A new chance." And with that Peyton pressed play.

Brooke smiled and scooted closer to Peyton. Peyton knew how to state the truth in the easiest way possible. She needed that. She loved the way Peyton just took control and didn't linger on the past. But little did she know as she laid her head on Peyton's shoulder, that Peyton remembered the past, and was deeply lost in thought of being reunited of it at that exact moment.

"Ready, Madonna?" Peyton asked while loading up bags into the car. "Arghh! What do you have in this thing? Bricks?"

"Nah, just a few hotties for along the way. Besides you never said how long we would be gone. "

It was late Sunday morning and the girls were heading off to the airport. Insecurities loomed in the air but both girls put on their game faces. Now was not a time to doubt. Brooke was dressed to impress, because as she said 'who knows what sexy beasts could be waiting for us at an airport?' Peyton, not feeling the need to impress anyone, had settled for a pair of sweats, much to Brookes dismay. The whole week they had been getting ready for this trip. Brooke worried about the image part. If she was going to suddenly reoccur in her old town she wanted to look good. So all week she had been prepping to dazzle. She had gotten her hair cut just slightly so it still hung over her shoulders, and got an amazing tan, dragging Peyton along with her. She had worried and fretted away the time packing, and repacking, in order to not think about anything. Brooke was a girly-girl. Simple as that. When it came to avoiding thoughts, she did what she did best, shopped and accessorized. All the while Peyton had been putting her thoughts and time into work. She had looked up what she was studying and had come prepared with only the essentials. With a head start and a vague idea of what she needed, she hadn't really allowed herself to think of anything else.

"So you packed your whole closet?"

While climbing in the car Brooke rolled down the window with a smug smile. "It depends on what you mean by closet? Yes I packed most of that. But there is also a lot of our bathroom in there, and most of my dresser also."

With a laugh Peyton closed the trunk and proceeded to enter the drivers seat. "Well as long as you a prepared. But why did you bring so much if we are just going to go shopping there?"

Brooke fake gasped and put on her seatbelt. Her tone a bit sarcastic "You know me too well Peyton Sawyer. But don't worry you can borrow anything of mine, and we will get some cute things for you too!"

In the small neighborhood Peyton's groan could be heard as they pulled out of the driveway. "_Great." _With that and the sounds of 'NOFX' blaring through the stereo, they left to embark on a great journey, though neither knew what the future held.

**Spoilers: Someone meets them at the airport….I'll give you a hint…Wait no I won't….You will just have to see.**


	3. A Friendly Face

The airport was packed, people coming and going. In Brookes favorite movie, Love Actually,  it talked about how an airport is of loved ones coming and going and everywhere you look you can see love. That's how she liked to view it. She watched as people she didn't know clung tight to one another, and felt her heart swell. No one was there to greet the two-some. No one needed to be. In a huge airport, they were just another part of the crowd. No one stopped to stare, well unless you count the baggage fiasco, but other then that they were just two faces in a crowd of strangers. Each one, loaded with suitcases and bags. The girls looked at each other. There was no backing out now.

Walking out the airport door Brooke waved a taxi cab with ease and Peyton adjusted the strap off a bag that was digging into her shoulder. While struggling with it something caught her eye. A very attractive blonde was leaning up against a door with only a bag strung across his shoulder. She turned to Brooke frantically but Brooke was already loading up the bags in the car. Something in Peyton's heart told her to slow her down, stop her, stall her. A sudden urgency wept across her and not thinking she screamed, frantically pointing to the taxi driver.

"Brooke! I-I saw him in a magazine….Um he's a rapist! Unload the bags!"

Brooke raised an eyebrow and looked at the cab driver, an old man of at least 70. "Umm Peyton, I think you must be mistaken."

Looking back at the man still standing there as if waiting she shook her head. "No that's him alright! He's ….a criminal!"

Brooke blinked a couple of times before realization came across her features. She leaned her head in the cab and whispered, loudly. "Please excuse my friend, she's suffering from, well I don't know what..." Turning to Peyton she grabbed her arm and looked at her with concern. "Look Peyton, I know you are feeling nervous, me too but no need to go spastic. Yes I have daddy's platinum card, but sweetie we shouldn't waste our sweet money on a cab fair, now get over your fears and-"

"Brooke? Peyton?" The boy came over with a huge smile, and a look of disbelief. Peyton gulped and closed her eyes. This is not how she planned it to go. She opened her eyes to see Brooke staring open mouthed at the hunk hovering above them.

"L-Lucas! What are you doing here?" Brooke sputtered out looking at Peyton with confusion.

"I just got back from Florida, I live there now. How about you guys? Where are you guys heading, Tree Hill I hope. I haven't seen either of you down there since you took off senior year without a glance back"

Both winced and Brooke looked unable to form a complete sentence so Peyton took over. "Yea, we are going to Tree Hill, for work. We are visiting from New York. So, what brings you back here? And why are you stationed in Florida? Well better yet, what have you been up to Lucas Scott, for I hope that's still your name."

"Hey ladies, are you going to be going anywhere? " The old taxi cab driver croaked. Brooke snapped to attention as if she had been zoning out and removed her bags. She reached down her bra and removed $20 and looked up in surprise to see Lucas's gaze had wandered. She quickly looked away and handed the old man the money and waved him on, unsure if she could manage any words right now. The taxi drove by and the threesome relocated farther away from the road.

"Yes my name is still Lucas Scott," He continued from before looking at the sidewalk as they walked. Then they came to a stop and he looked at the women across from him. "I play basketball for the Miami Heat. I came back to Tree Hill for a ummm…reunion of sorts. But enough about me, I am fascinated to learn more about the well known ditchers of the century. Well ladies?" He crossed his arms with a smug smile and Peyton had to hold back a laugh, while Brooke looked like she clearly wanted to hit him. Peyton couldn't help but notice how Lucas's attention fell mostly on Brooke, as with that question, it didn't look like it was directed towards her. "But First," Lucas started. "Lets find a taxi, a hotel, and finish this conversation at a café I have been dying to revisit for weeks." As he stepped forward to hail a taxi both the girls gave each other very different expressions. Brooke's face held a pained arch of the eyebrow while Peyton's held a smug smile that couldn't be held back.

It should have been strange. Sitting across from someone you had dated, gotten into a love triangle with, then ditched. But it didn't. Finishing up sandwiches in the café with Lucas, left each of the girls content. Someone about it seemed like old times, only better. There wasn't an expectation looming in the air, something unsettling, like distrust. Instead the conversation went quickly back and forth. Easy banter and light laughs filled the almost empty café and the almost empty hearts with faith. Some girls they didn't recognize were on duty instead of Deb or Karen but they barley noticed. Finishing up Lucas reached to pay the bill but Brooke wouldn't let him. They argued for awhile, both determined to win. Lucas with his laid back, reasonable way, and Brooke infuriated, not wanting it to be held over her head way. Peyton sat back amused and watched, they still had sparks flying from them. She felt a giddy feeling rise up in her chest as she watched the pair, and something felt like it clicked. In the end Brooke paid for herself and half of Peyton's lunch, while Lucas paid for himself and half of Peyton's. Peyton laughed, feeling more satisfied by the second. She urged them quickly out of the table and dragged them down the street for dessert.

Once she returned from a street vendor with muffins for all three of them, she came back to find Lucas smiling like a jack and Brooke clearly pissed off about something. They stood, exchanging words and Peyton admired them for awhile before walking over with a quiet ahem. Brooke made a argh noise under her breath while Lucas smiled, clearly proud of himself about something. Peyton handed everybody there muffins and linked an arm with Lucas in a friendly manner. Lucas held his other arm out to Brooke with his same smile, and she glared at him, walking around to hook arms with Peyton. They walked down the street talking, linked arm in arm, while eating. The day slowly dimmed and they found themselves on the dock. Peyton sat down at the end of the dock and pulled Lucas down by her so Brooke could only sit by Lucas.

"So Karen and Keith are finally tying the knot, after 5 years. With the commotion and Jules, and Andy its amazing they still rekindled their love. I can ask and pull a few strings, but you guys should come to the wedding, mom would really want you there."

"Are you sure Lucas? We haven't seen her in years?"

"Peyton nodded. "she's right, we wouldn't want to barge in or anything."

Lucas smiled and looked down at there feet dangling over the water. "It's been awhile since she's seen you guys, since any of us have. But we missed both of you, and I'm sure she would love to have you guys come. Here, let me talk to her and then I will invite you if she gives the okay."

Both girls nodded and listened to the commotion around them. Brooke was the first one to talk. "I feel like we missed so much. Everything happened without us…"

Lucas turned to her, his eyes sparkling under the moon with a serious face. His face searched hers intently, as if looking for an answer, or a truth. When she looked up and held his gaze, only then did he open his mouth. "Why did you leave? Why did both of you just get up one morning, pack your bags, and disappear without as much as a goodbye?"

Brookes face suddenly closed, leaving no emotion. Her eyes pieced right through his showing no trace of feeling. "That a story for another night" She responded coldly before getting up and slowly walking down the pier, rubbing her arms from the brisk chill of the night. Lucas watched her go, curious, before turning to Peyton, who was looking out into the water, offering no explanation.

"She's right. We should get going and call it a night." Ever so slowly Peyton stood up and waited for Lucas to do so also. Slowly they started walking towards Brooke, who had called a cab and was standing by the road waiting. Once they stood exactly by her Peyton turned to Lucas.

"Well it was great to see you again Lucas, Hopefully we can see more of you this week. I speak for myself when I say it was a pleasure tonight and it's nice to know someone in this town. Thanks for telling us what has been going on out and about."

Brooke knew it was rude, and felt both pair of eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She remained focused on the road. Finally giving up on her saying anything Lucas smiled at Peyton.

"Hey no prob. I won't let you guys get away that easily this time. Here's my cell. Let's hang out tomorrow. I know a great beach that would help with your paper Peyton." He handed her a business card with his cell number on it and leaned in and gave her a friendly hug. He turned towards Brooke who pretended she didn't acknowledge his existence. As if in slow motion all three watched as the cab slowly pulled up.

"See you Peyton. Tonight was fun," Lucas smiled and held the door open for her as she slid in the car.

"Hope to see you soon Lucas!"

"Bye Brooke."

"Goodbye Lucas" Brooke said so formally it confused him. Brooke got in the car and shut the door before he had a chance to. She watched through the window as he walked off, not even hearing Peyton giving the man instructions.

"Did you hear me Brooke? What's your problem? Why were you so rude?"

Brooke couldn't find an answer, she didn't even think Peyton was expecting one. She felt more grieved then any other time in her life. Thankfully it was dark and Peyton didn't see the few tears Brooke shed. If she did, she didn't say anything.

**Spoilers: Back at the hotel the girls talk and make a deal. Go on another outing with Lucas. Peyton gets to thinking after seeing some old memories.**


	4. The Plan

**_gabyyy_: We find out more about Brookes thought wayyy later in the chapter. GO BRUCAS! **

**_OthfanAnna_: Yes this is a BRUCAS and thank you. I'm writing as fast as I can so bear with me…. **

**_Nathan'sRaven_: Thank you for the advice, I had an alternate beginning but I decided it was too long and hard to get through so I stuck with the one I have now. Eventually I will find that happy medium. Thank you for taking so much time not only to read my story but to give three long, honest reviews. And so you know right now I am not sure if I am going to make another fanfic. I think I will just put my all in this one. But any ideas are welcomed. I know the wording is strange, I also find myself just listing off their actions instead of description but I am working on it. This is once again my first fanfic so I am hoping others will cut me some slack. Yes we find out about Haley's story and she becomes a main character, but this isn't a NAYLEY. Sorry. Disclaimer? Isn't that where you say you don't own the characters from one tree hill? Being sued isn't on my to-do list. I like mystery and spoilers.  
_kelz3192_: I'll try and thank you for taking the time to reply on mine! **

**_ficwriter4_:Thank you. And honestly. Neither can I! It's about time someone started writing a Neyton! Even if it is a sucky one like mine! **

****

**All: **

**I am promoting this week from middle school to highschool. So I will be currently gone at parties and stuff. It might be awhile till I add more. Some of this might not make sense. Like Peytons idea to prove him wrong by seducing him, but saying that she can't seduce him. The point I am trying to make is Lucas feels betrayed by her leaving and isn't sure what to do about it. He has been a player lately but when he's around her he doesn't feel like one. But he keeps up the image anyways for some messed up revenge/love idea he has in his head. Brooke isn't allowed to seduce Lucas in terms of life and after all that has happened. And in order to seduce him she plays hard to get with a few planned pushers to push her towards him subtly. Keep in touch! It will get better, I swear! **

Brooke stood in the doorway between the room and the bathroom. Lucas had recommended them a hotel they didn't even know existed. But here they were in a small, yet lavish hotel room with only two rooms. Peyton was in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top with her hair messily pulled up, laid over the double bed watching Two Weeks Notice on AMC, half listening to Brooke rant.

"So the first time we meet again he says 'Looking nice', like he never cheated on me with you. Or like we had never done it the night after grad. Like nothing ever happened. What a JERK!"

Brooke went slightly more into the bathroom and continued talking while putting a small dab of toothpaste on her brush. She looked at her reflection in the mirror all the while, talking back to the beautiful brunette with her hair up in a messy ponytail, whose shorts were extremely short and top extremely showing. She kept talking, though not so understandable even while brushing her teeth.

"fhwen he fwirts wiff meh. Ann I'm expeted to beh normah." Peyton shook her head from where she was sitting and Brooke spit into the sink and appeared in the doorway once again, still as agitated as ever.

"The nerve of that jerk!"

"You still like him…"

Brooke couldn't believe her ears. She was shocked. "WHAT? Peyton have you not been listening to me? The man is a jerk, he is unbearable."

Peyton smiled up at Brooke, her mind suddenly forming an idea. "Then why not get him back, and Felix at the same time?"

Brooke blinked and leaned against the doorway confused. "I really have no idea what you are talking about blondie."

Peyton smiled and put the TV on pause. "Look you feel Lucas used you. We both know Felix used you. You can get any guy, but the one you can't seduce is Lucas. And now he is rubbing it in your face. Prove him wrong." Seeing Brookes expression staring blankly at her she sighed and sat up straighter. "You want to get back at Lucas, and Lucas is practically challenging you, so you say. So once again from your perspective, I am not seeing any of this. Anyways, Seduce him. Get him back, you left he never came running, didn't even mention it. As if he was to good for you. Okay say Felix was to somehow find out about you and Lucas…You can kill two birds with one stone…" She enunciated her words and slowed them down so Brooke could read the next words off her lips if she wanted to, "Prove them wrong."

A slow smile curved on Brookes lips. She liked the sound of that. "Prove them wrong," she repeated, letting the words roll of her tongue. "Okay…"

Peyton smiled and leaned back on the headboard. Lucas had a lot coming to him, he was about to open his eyes and see what was staring him right back in the face. Yet Brooke had been as naive as Peyton had hoped, Lucas would turn the tables at any time and give Brooke a run for her money. Peyton hated being a conniving matchmaker but this time she couldn't help herself. "Tomorrow we will go over all the details, until then come watch the chick flick with me and go to sleep."

Brooke squealed and ran over to the bed. She looked at the TV, her smile getting wider at the moment. She climbed under the sheet and smiled at Peyton then turned her focus back to the TV. "The boys won't know what has hit them. That will teach them to mess with Brooke Davis." And with that she let herself get caught up in the movie, all the while the back of her mind hatching an evil plan.

Nathan opened the door to his house, at the exact moment the phone started ringing.

"Hey?"

"Guess who I just ran into and spent the whole day with?"

"I don't know bro…I'm hoping you will say Angelina Jolie, and get me an autograph, or a pair of her panties cuz-"

Lucas laughed and spun around to lean against the hotdog stand, still amazed at the way things turned out. "Even better. Try Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis…At least I believe that's still their names, neither one was married, that I am aware of."

Nathan burst out laughing and took off his sweaty jersey, resetting the phone against his year. Something yelled out at him, but he couldn't tell what. "Your bluffing..." For some reason a part of him wanted to believe this, another part felt something different entirely, but he wasn't quite sure. Curious, that must be it. He must be curious, neither of the girls meant anything to him. Sure they were his friends but….friends. That's it! He felt this way because they had been friends.

"I just saw them walk away, and let me tell you…Those fine asses are the same ones they were 3 years ago. Just bigger in many areas, and more womanly."

Nathan laughed. Something told him there was more to this situation then Lucas was telling him but he didn't care at the moment.

"I invited them to the wedding. By the way, when are you coming up?"

"I don't know, the day of the wedding?"

"Leave it to my little brother to procrastinate. Well, more babes for me, preferably the ones that just walked away…"

Nathan felt like he had just been stabbed. Something about that did not appeal to him. "Lucas, you harm those girls in any way….They are our friends."  
"Were are friends, and more for that matter. But they left, proving they didn't care. So why should I. Besides I can't help it if they can't keep away."

Lucas heard a sigh from the other line. "Whatever, do what you want. I'll be there eventually. I've got to go. Bye."

Lucas hung up his phone and looked at it awhile. It didn't feel like he wanted to jump the girls bones, or get revenge. He wanted answers. Why, two of the most important girls in his life, just left. He couldn't tell that to Nathan, though something told him that's what Nathan wanted to hear. Lucas couldn't admit he was still affected by something that happened 5 years ago. Let Nathan, and everyone else for that matter think what they want. Maybe it would be easier to pretend to be a pervert. He could easily pass as one, heck he was one just five minutes before the girls arrived. But not with Brooke. With Brooke he wanted to be someone different, that wasn't a good sign. Lucas shook his head, he was being a romantic loser. Convincing himself to think about it all later, when he was in a better mind, he headed towards his hotel to get some much needed sleep.

Nathan wasn't much better. Back...Who would have thought? Not letting himself give it a second thought, other then anticipation. Trying to imagine what his own revisit would result in, he let out a light laugh. If only someone would have told him then what was to happen, he wouldn't be laughing.

"Let's go over the plan again."

On a sunny morning, Tree Hill could pass for perfect. The sun hit all the right spots and happiness could be spotted everywhere. The morning breeze tasted of citrus and the peace lingering around them. But any feelings of being home would have been disturbed by the truth of knowing in exactly 2 hours a reunion with the infamous Lucas Scott would occur. Both girls, well Brooke, was worrying. Peyton just watched, trying not to laugh at the irony of it all. Brooke was nearly losing her head, when she was the one supposed to be using Lucas. She had changed her outfit 6 times, before putting on a low cut blouse and a pair of citizens. She would have changed a 7th had Peyton not rushed her out the door. Sitting on the curb outside of the café they watched cars go past and talked about the past, before finally letting the conversation linger on the present. Brooke had already 'gone over' her plan 5 times, but somehow thought that by going over it again and again she was sure not to forget.

"Okay Brooke, what is 'the plan'? As if I don't already know."

"Shut up Peyton. You know I love you. Okay so Lucas arrives, I play hard to get."

"Why are you playing hard to get again?"

"Because remember Theresa? She ogled all over him." Changing the tone of her voice she went for a whiney voice. _"Oh Lucas notice me, Oh Lucas screw me, Oh Lucas you look sooooo hot."_

"Then why don't you," Peyton thought for a moment before following Brooke's lead and changed her voice an active higher. "_'Oh Lucas'_ him?

"Because she didn't win him! Guys only like girls that don't seem interested. They like to think they have to upper hand and are in control. Make him think he is doing himself a favor by longing after me. He will flirt, talk like a pervert, I will pretend I don't care, but where flashy clothes, get drunk, do the occasional 'accidental' thing with him. Finally I will let him think he wooed me into bed, and push him to the point where he 'falls'. Then ditch him on the spot."

"Brooke this isn't quite what I had in mind. Why are you trying to hurt him. I –"

Peyton never got to finish that thought because right ahead of them, Lucas was walking right over.

**Spoilers: Brooke tries to carry out her plan, another date.**


	5. Authores Note

Hey all

Thank you so much for your replys

First off I need to put a disclaimer that I do not own any of one tree hill characters. My story is different then the show, not a continuation. And any songs or movies I might mention are also not my own. I'd like to thank Nathan'sRaven for pointing this out.

Also I'd like to thank all of you for reading this story and giving your advice and comments. I will try to check your stuff out. I am busy lately and trying to write as much as I can until then check out A woman's worth (my favorite fanfic ever)or Love is Where You Least Expect It , Sometimes, and another one of my favorites The More Things Change The More They Stay The Same. Thank you all. I will read and comment on your stories. Don't forget me and read and write on.

Lexi Lou


	6. Past or dejavu?

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/**  
**kelz3192****- Thanks. Funny thing is I wonder how Brookes plan is going to go also…I haven't really planned it out yet. Whoops!**  
**Ababy99**** –Thanks again!**  
**Ali213****- Thank you, I'm trying to update as soon as I can.**  
**Nathan'sRaven****- I love the way you and others write Naleys. Yours are good, and I love reading them. But honestly I am a Neyton. I know I am going to get a lot of junk or refusals to read it but I am just writing what I believe ,as is everyone else. Thank you so much for the long email and the advice.**  
**GingerSnaps14****- It's great to get complements from a new reader! Thank you so much!  
Everyone- I am off to check out all your fanfics, thank you for the reviews. I am getting back into the swing of things. Any advice, compliments, honest criticism, I would love to hear it!**

"Thank you Los Angeles"

Haley James came off stage to a roomful of people waiting to congratulate her on her performance that night. With a smile and gracious replies she dodged them and headed towards her dressing room. Today was her anniversary. Well, one of memories. It was on this day seven years ago she had said 'I do.' 7 years ago she fell under a misconception most do. She married someone she loved, but wasn't in love with. She looked down at the guitar strung over her shoulder and wanted to pluck out a sadder melody then the ones she had just played on stage. But here wasn't the time or the place.

"Nice show"

Haley reeled around to come face to face with the devil.

"Chris!"

She pulled him into a tight embrace, as an old friend. There were times when she despised him, blamed him for the situation at hand. Nathan and her were over. Despite the fact she walked out on him, he hadn't chased after her. Tree Hill believed she had left for the man in front of her. But music, music is what owned her soul. Sometimes it felt her heart didn't have room for anything else. Chris was a friend, nothing more. Watching the range of emotions cross over her face Chris laughed and grabbed her hand.

"There's a new girl in the business. Young, smart, feisty, and got one mighty set of lungs on her. She has an album out, but nobody has heard of her yet. This is her gig that is supposed to bust her out, get her into the big time. I want you to hear her."

Despite the weariness Haley followed him and watched the girl he pointed to out on stage.

"REAGAN JONES"

Haley's eyes drifted up and down a young 15 year old, who was giving last minute instructions to the band behind her. She strait blonde hair fell past her shoulders and her heart shaped face smiled to the audience. Her makeup was lightly done, and her décor was a pair of sevens jeans and a well made top that read "If your random and you know it clap your hands". She gave off a confidence and somehow attracted the audience. Haley leaned forward as Reagan spoke into the microphone. Her voice was loud and clear, drawing you in.

"Hi everybody. This is my first performance. Hopefully not my last. I actually have a record out now, its called 'Contagious Stupidity'. But tonight I am going to do a cover my band back home had to do at many. All in all I think it sums me up pretty well. Hopefully I do justice to the song."

With that a well known melody came into the back round and the young girl started bobbing her head to the music before taking the mike and singing along with it.

"_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand"_

Haley took a breath. She hadn't even realized she had been holding it. This girl had talent, not the bubble gum looks, or the raspy rock star voice. This girl gave off an aroma off girl band punk.  
_"'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
Oh... I've had it up to here!"_

Haley watched the girl get lost in the crowd, in the music. She remembered days not to far ago she was once up there getting lost in a melody all her own.  
"_The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things  
I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear"  
_Haley couldn't help but be drawn to this stranger. Something about the girl seemed familiar. It wasn't the voice, or the outfit, or even the attitude. But something about that face….

"_'Cause I'm just a girl,  
I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night  
I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes"_

Everyone in the audience was bobbing there heads and mouthing along. Reagan roamed the stage and touched audiences hands or played fake air guitar along with the guitarist in the band. She seemed completely comfortable with the crowd of at least 1,000 watching her every move. You could feel she was thriving off of it. _  
"I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
Oh... am I making myself clear?  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!"_

The girl had talent. Even a tone deaf person could give her that. Not just talent with her voice but the way she could work an audience. But her voice, her voice is what kept her up there. Her voice is what attracted everyone. _  
"I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to  
Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison  
Oh... I've had it up to!  
Oh... I've had it up to!  
Oh... I've had it up to here."_

Justice? She had done more then justice to the song. She had gave it a new life. The girl smiled at the audiences response. She modestly thanked them and skipped giddily off stage.

"She's got talent eh?"

But Haley wasn't listening. She was already bound after the girl who was one of those things you try to remember, but can't quite put a finger on. She looked so familiar, but the reason was lost on Haley James as she rushed back stage.


	7. Following the Leader

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/**

**By the way I don't own the 'No Doubt' lyrics from the chapter before.**

"Ladies!"

"Hey, Lucas."

"Humph"

"Someone's still in a bad mood I take it?" Lucas replied while raising an eyebrow to Peyton. Peyton looked like she was on the verge of laughter. "Well I decided today, I am going to give you a proper tour of one Tree Hill." That caught both the girls' attention. "Now first let's go visit Brooke's old house"

"Don't you mean mansion?" Peyton added.

Lucas laughed and started walking. "Do you want to come or not?"

Both girls looked at each other and followed the leader, unsure of what the consequence was going to be.

Lucas watched the girls' reaction as they took in the new house. "Good times. I can still see Brooke sitting on the porch like back in the days. It looks the same doesn't it?" He couldn't help but notice the daggers Brooke was sending in his direction.

"No it certainly does not! They painted it a cream instead of it's natural white, and took out the daisies. What are these flowers they replaced them with, baby's breath? Ughh SO cheap!"

Peyton shrugged to Lucas behind Brooke's back. "Well regardless of the flowers, this house CERTAINLY wasn't cheap. Lucas do you know who lives here?" To both girls dismay Lucas just shrugged.

"Let's go find out!"

Brooke looked up and for the first time Lucas noticed how low cut her shirt was. He had always loved her body and now he found it hard to draw his eyes away.

"Sure Sherlock, let's go barging in. Hi. I am Brooke, and this is my friend Peyton and the loser next to me is Lucas. Can we look around, because I used to live here?

Finally peeling his eyes away Lucas casually walked to the door and rung the doorbell. "Well not quite with that introduction."

Both girls walked towards the door hesitantly and jumped when a little boy, about 8, answered the door. What's even more surprising is the way the little boy just stood there for what seemed a century gaping at Lucas. All three watched the boy, unsure of what to say and jumped when he went wailing away from the door, screaming for his mother. "Great Lucas you scared him." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Lucas."

Before Lucas had time to reply a woman, in her mid 40's came to the door and eyed them up and down. "Yes? Did you not see the no soliciting sign?"

"Hi, my name is Peyton Sawyer. And these are my friends Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. Brooke used to live in this exact house and we were wondering if we could take a look around, for old time's sake?"

The lady contemplated it and was obviously going to reply in the negative when the boy who had answered the door came running down and ran up to Lucas. "Um sir, I was wondering….Are you Lucas Scott?"

Lucas blinked and nodded. "Um…..Yes….Yes I am. What can I do for you?"

"Can you….Do you think you can….Will you please sign my basketball?"

Everyone watched the realization come over Lucas's face and he nodded. "Of course. Why don't you get one for me and a pen?" The boy scrambled away and the mother looked at Lucas.

"You are a basketball player?"

"Yes m'am"

"My son Robbie is very into basketball. He knows every player there is in the NBA. You used to live in Tree Hill?"

"Yes Ma'm"

"In this house?"

"No that would be my friend Brooke. We were wondering if we could just talk a walk through, for old time's sake? Maybe Robbie could give us a tour?"

"Okay, but if anything turns out missing I will know who to go after."

Robbie came running frantically back into the room with a ball and a sharpie. He put them in Lucas's hands and watched, practically panting for what he would do next. Lucas signed a quick note and gave the basketball back to the boy.

"Hey, Robbie? What if I got everyone on my team to sign a basketball for you and sent it to you? Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Anything Sir" Robbie breathed.

"Can you give me, and my lovely friends a tour of your house?"  
Robbie stood up strait and proud and led the expedition. He led them into room after room and Peyton and Brooke would make comments about the changes in the decorating, or things that happened in that room between the two. Finally they reached Brookes old bedroom. Brooke resisted the urge to blush, keeping the plan her main motive. She looked around at the small bed of what they supposed could be a little girl. Brooke sat on it and looked around with a small smile. Lucas felt himself sweating and he rubbed his palms on his pants. He watched as Brooke lay back on the bed and Peyton went to check out the playroom with Robbie.

"Isn't it cozy?" Brooke sighed seductively from her spot. Dangerous is more along the lines of what Lucas was thinking. She looked beautiful. He face with a glow and her hair spread out over the cushions. Lucas shook his head, telling him to get his head out of the gutters.

"Sure."

"Sure had a lot of fun times in this room." Descriptive images flashed through Lucas's mind.

"Mhmm"

Peyton came through the door and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the description on Lucas's face. "I think we are done with our tour."

Brooke sat up with a yawn and stretched out her arms, pushing her chest out. She couldn't help but smile at the way Lucas was ogling her. She slowly stood up and walked past him. "Then let's ride away from here."

Lucas shuddered as he watched her walk away with Peyton. She had to bring up another sex memory. He walked after them, wondering how he was going to keep himself together when a woman named Brooke Davis knew all the buttons to press in order to tear him apart.


	8. Haunting Memories

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/**

**I know it's short, forgive me. But I think it would be painful if I tried to extend the chapter or add anything more. This is my first chapter under 1,000 words. **

**GingerSnaps14: You have been reviewing all along and I thank you. **

**uvinOTH14: I love getting new readers! Thank you! Once again I am trying my hardest to update as fast as I can.**

**All: I changed the story from M to T because I do not swear. But wait, there will be sex references and scenes. **

_The trees, in the darkness of the night, sang as the wind blew through their branches. The summer heat could be felt, despite the fact that the sun was setting.. In a location just like any other was a forest. Hanging and swaying on a branch of a random tree was a swing. No neighbors around to scorn the two teenagers they clearly disapproved of. No one was there to witness the moments out of the ordinary, except the two living it. It wasn't strange for a boyfriend to be pushing his girlfriend on a swing, but for this particular couple it was. It was moments like this, which the rest of the world never saw. This is why they didn't understand._

"_Higher!" Two distinct laughs echoed through the trees. _

"_You sound like a child. I can't push you any higher. If I do the swing will go over the branch. Is that what you want?" _

"_I want to fly" She said in a wistful voice. The boy watched the girl close her eyes and spread out her arms like a bird. He stepped away and traveled around the tree, watching her closely._

"_You can't fly without me."_

_The girls eyes flashed open and a wicked grin appeared on her lips. "Why, Nathan Scott! Is that a threat?" Nathan couldn't help but laugh at the way she was pushing herself higher in the air to prove she could do without his pushes._

"_Try all you want. Go ahead, fly. Try to prove me wrong, fly without me." With a smile the girl let the swing slow down a little bit and much to his surprise she jumped and knocked him down in the process. _

"_Oof" Nathan felt pain in his back but the beautiful girl with her eyes sparkling up at him, that lied right beside him, somehow took the sting away. One look in those eyes was a cure for the shoots of pain._

"_I might fly without you, but you will always be there to catch my fall." She buried her face in his shirt and he lightly stroked her curls._

"_I know Peyton, I know."_

_Suddenly the girl disappeared and there was no laughing. Nathan looked from where he was on the ground and saw the swing swaying. He saw the sun setting in a horizon of red, just as before, but now he felt the pain. He noticed the absence. And all he heard was the trees crying for him._

Nathan awoke in a cold sweat. He remembered. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Just as he still remembered the times they shared when they weren't drunk. Looking back almost every time he spent with her they were drunk, high, or having quick sex. But that day, was before the drama set in and they both grew cold. Funny how the brain remembers things you think are worth forgetting. Nathan looked in the mirror awhile later after splashing himself with water. The person staring back at him didn't look as confused as he felt. He ran his hands through his messy hair and walked away from the reflection in the mirror. Looking at the clock the numbers blinked 1:02. It was late, and he was just tired. It's not as if he could control his dreams. It meant nothing. Or so he kept saying to himself over and over as he climbed into bed. No matter what he was repeating in his head, it didn't change the fact that he didn't get a wink of sleep after words. He stayed awake, tossing and turning. And for some strange reason the bed seemed huge and lonely with only Nathan Scott wrapped in the sheets.


	9. Two Can Play This Game

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/**

**Thank you all for reviewing. **

**GingerSnaps14: I love them together too. But just so you are warned it may take awhile for them to 'get together'. In the meantime we have the Brucas story I am writing to keep us interested. **

**Karmabellexx: Thank you! You keep commenting on mine I will keep commenting on yours! Actually your story is so good I'd read it even if you didn't comment. But getting your review was nice.**

**Swedishblonde: Thank you!**

**Nathan'sRaven: Actually most people share your opinion; which is why my story isn't that well liked. Well you are going to have to share 'your boy' because he is a hottie! I love Brooke, and I tried to be as true to the character as possible. Please update on your own story! I am dying to find out what happens! And thank you for reviewing every chapter and being honest. **

**Chapter 9**

**Two can play this game**

Three hours later Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke stood in the doorway of the Lucas residents. They had already stopped at Peyton's house, which technically still was Peyton's house, seeing as her dad still owned it.

"Lucas, is that you? Come help me with the-" Karen stopped in mid sentence upon the entrance of the three some. Her mouth opened and she raised a hand to cover it. "Oh my." She ran over to Brooke and Peyton and engulfed them into a hug, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Girls you will have to excuse me. I seem to have turned into an emotional old woman. Lucas, you didn't tell me Brooke and Peyton were in town."

Lucas shrugged and hugged his mother after she had let Peyton and Brooke catch their breath. "I thought maybe they should be the ones to tell you."

Brooke felt slightly uncomfortable standing next to Karen in her seducing outfit. She loved the woman, and always had. But if Karen only knew what she was planning to do with her son, she knew without a doubt there would be tension. She continually tugged up her low-cut t-shirt. All the while Peyton found herself more at ease around the older woman. "Karen, you still look amazing. I heard about someone getting hitched soon! I want all the details!"

Karen laughed and hesitated for a moment before sitting at the table with the two girls. Lucas just smiled and went to grab glasses of lemonade. "If Lucas hasn't already invited you two to the wedding, I wish you would consider this your invite. Actually, I know it's last minute. But I want you guys to be bridesmaids."

Both girls gasped.

"Karen! We couldn't!"

"Brooke's right, you've planned your whole wedding. We can't just barge in. We're just happy you are happy. We don't need you to accommodate us."

"Thank you for the concern girls, but it would be no problem to me. It would be a great honor. I knew both of you girls as more then Lucas's girlfriends, and friends. I saw you girls as daughters of my own. I would like nothing more then the two girls I love more than anything ,to be accompanied by my two sons. I needed to find girls to stand with them anyways. Please, for my sake, tell me you will do me this big favor."

"Karen…..We'd love to."

Peyton nodded in agreement with a huge smile and both girls leaned in to hug Karen.

"Shall we continue our tour?" A voice sounded from the doorway. Lucas was leaning against the door frame with two drinks in his hands.

"Don't let me interrupt you. I will be in the kitchen cleaning up. You girls have fun now. I will have Lucas get your number and call you with the information."

Lucas smiled at his mother. Karen slowly got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen with a huge grin plastered on her face. Lucas didn't waste a moment before handing the girls their drinks and linking their arms, leading them down the halls of his house.

"I see your mother is still as great as ever." Peyton remarked leaning her head into Lucas's shoulder like old times.

"You doubted?"

"She seems much happier then I've ever seen. She's practically glowing." Brooke remarked but stopped when it dawned on her what room they were in. Both girls looked at each other with unreadable expressions. And a smug Lucas led them deeper into the walls of horror.

"Any memories coming back to either of you?" Lucas casually asked, even though it was obvious he was enjoying their squirming. He let out a laugh when Peyton hit him in the arm.

"Lucas! You pervert!" Peyton shook her head. She bit her lip to hold back the laugh that was trying to escape. Eventually it broke and she burst out laughing. She leaned against a wall to hold herself up.

Brooke looked around Lucas's room. Lots of memories came, everywhere she turned another ghost haunted her. But she had to stick to the plan. Racking her brain, trying to find something to do other then sit there and blush. She walked over to his dresser while Peyton and Lucas were fighting and went through his top drawer.

Peyton stopped hitting Lucas when she noted his attention was on something else. She followed his confused gaze to where Brooke was and crossed her arms watching her also.

Brooke paused momentarily to the silence and looked up to find Lucas and Peyton watching her. Her pursed lips curved into a sexy smile. "A long time ago I lost my favorite thong, I was wondering if it could still be here. And I couldn't help but wonder if you still wore the same boxers as you used to." She gave a sexy wink and continued her search.

Lucas blinked, unsure of what to say, until Peyton burst out laughing and gave a slow "Ewwww." He walked over to Brooke and stood alarmingly close behind her. She shivered feeling his hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned around to find his face about an inch away from hers. He lowered his voice so only she could hear.

"I don't but I'm sure you will soon become acquainted with the boxers I own now. In the meantime, about that thong… think I know exactly the place to look. He took Brookes elbow and started walking towards the bed. Brooke in somewhat a trans like state followed him. Peyton remained against the wall unsure of what to do. Lucas lightly pushed Brooke into a sitting position on the bed but to his pleasure she laid on the bed with a wink. Lucas shook his head and went through his closet and came out with a bag.

"This is all your girly stuff I found in my room throughout the years, and I believe it belongs to you."

Brooke browsed through the bag and saw lip glosses, magazines, a pair of socks, a pair of jeans, a sweater. She looked up to see Lucas rummaging through some of his drawers and pulled out a black thong. Brooke blinked in amazement; she had made up the thong. Lucas put it around to fingers and stretched it out a bit, modeling it. "This was found in the mattress."

"Are you sure it's mine?" Brooke asked coldly and got up from the bed. She glided past him and out into the kitchen.


	10. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/**

**This chapter gets sort of annoying at the end. Two girls get in a brand fight, but it foreshadows and helps set up something's that will happen later. So please hang on. In this chapter you meet a bit more of Reagan. But what's more you meet characters that will be reoccurring in the story. I own none of the brands, but the people below (other then Haley) are my own. It was extremely hard to introduce all 6 characters and keep a conversation going back and forth without getting confused. I beg that you keep track of who is talking because each character has a defined personality and it comes out in this chapter. I made these teenage characters and their dialogue after people I know and conversations I would expect us to have in their situation. A little overview. Ally is like Brooke. Reagan is just Reagan. John was VERY loosely based off of Chris. John and Miles are like the two stooges. TJ is a moody outcast, but you see a lighter side of him in this chapter. Quinn is a sexy geek/ smart alec. Okay now I am just practically repeating myself. But once again PLEASE keep tabs on who is talking. **

**Chapter 10**

**Smells like Teen Spirit.**

Haley stood behind an open door watching a group of six teenagers socialize backstage. There were 4 boys, and two girls, one being Reagan. Haley recognized one of the boys as the drummer. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell into his eyes. After awhile she picked up on everyone's names. His was Miles. Another Haley placed as the guitarist, he had clean cut hair and looked like a younger Shane West, and she could only assume he was a heart throb. His name was John. The gothic boy they called TJ, with the lip rings and hair in a Mohawk was obviously the basest. And the forth boy with glasses, Quinn, but a teen vibe of sexiness Haley guessed was the techno person, or piano player, she wasn't quite sure. The other girl with them hadn't been on stage at all, she assumed. She was called Ally

"Did you know they offer wine, champagne, and beer to the stars? But here in our lowly dressing room we are offered juice and water!" said Miles.

"I'm surprised they didn't offer us milk," offered John. "As my mother always says _YOU KIDS NEED STRONG BONES!"_

"Wait, I thought she always said _TURN OFF THAT MUSIC! ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL UP THERE? WHAT IS WITH THAT-"_

"She says that too TJ." John interrupted the gothic boy.

"Who cares what his mother says?" Quizzed Reagan, boredly flipping through a magazine.

"You haven't heard what his mama says in bed."

"Because we all know that's all the action Miles can get. I feel even more sorry for John's mother" Added TJ.

"I really need a drink." Moaned the girl.

Quinn looked at her and pushed up his glasses. "Drinking kills you."

"Well thank you Mr. Party pooper? What are you, my mother?"

"What is it with you people and mothers?" Reagan questioned

"What's your problem Reagan? You aren't boring us to death with your non stop jibber jabber. Something must be wrong." John asked while pulling her into his lap.

"Yea Reag, we can read you like a book." Miles added while sitting on top of Reagan.

"Well then she must be hard to read for you." Quinn retorted from the corner as Ally looked at Miles in awe.

"Wait, you can read? Yea right. Well then what's the last book you read? Huh? And it better not be a picture book."

"Okay, we can read you like a magazine." Miles corrected himself.

"Better not be a porno one." Quinn teased.

"Ewww. Reagan, in playboy? Blech!" Mile exclaimed while jumping off of his place on Reagan.

"I don't know. Underneath it all she-" John said in a voice that made Reagan herself, also jump away from him with a sneer.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes, John. I'm just worried about Jeff.

"Reagan and Jeff sitting in a bush, up down, up down, push, push, push!" chanted Miles and John.

"Please, he is just a friend."

"One that she makes out with." Miles said while turning to TJ.

"And has babies with." He added.

"Hey I am your friend. Why don't I get that kind of love?" John protested from the couch.

"She wants love, John, not STD's." Quinn said with a smug smile.

"Guys, he's a friend, nothing more. I love him just like I love you guys. You people know how I get when I am worried about someone. You know how much I luff joo guys."

"Do we ever. You 'luff'everyone, drama queen." Tj scoffed.

"And we _luff_ you too" Miles said while throwing a pillow at her.

"Luff isn't a word." Quinn replied.

"Who isn't madly in love with me? One at a time ladies." John announced while proudly strutting around the room. Only to have the pillow Reagan had thrown at her being hurtled in his face.

"I'd love you even more if I had a drink. Are you sure you don't have any vodka stashed around here?" Ally moaned again.

"Ally, all we have is right in front of us. Grape juice toast anyone?" Reagan said while pouring grape juice into six cups and rolling her eyes at the comment that came out of Miles.

"They make toast with grape juice? I thought they just made wheat-"

"To world peace." Reagan announced raising her glass after she has distributed the glasses among them.

"To a kick a- I mean bootay show." TJ added.

"And Reagan's career without us." John said while lightly punching Reagan with his free hand.

"I will never forget my hommies."

"To all the money she will make." Miles sputtered.

"That means all the clothes. All the jeans! You have to take me shopping when you become rich! To the sevens for all mankind." Ally breathed.

"To the Citizens of Humanity." Reagan continued, also getting lost in a daydream of pants.

"To all the chip and Peppers."

"To all the Rock and Republics."

"To all the joies" Ally said in a more competitive voice.

"To all the Joes"

"To all the A&F"

"To all the A&E" Reagan quickly backfired.

"To all the Miss Sixties" Miles proudly announced. After getting very alarmed looks he sunk back a bit and let the competition continue around him.

"To all the Paper Denim and Cloth" Ally continued.

"To all the Angels" Reagan replied, never being one to lose.

"To all the True Religion."

"NO MORE CLOTHES COMPETING! How many times a day ladies do we HAVE to go over this..." John tutted

Regan raised her arms in frustration. "Aww but Ally was just running out…"

"I was not! I was just getting sta-" Ally tried to backfire but was cut off by John.

"Whatever! Enough. To becoming famous!"

"TO Coach." Reagan said with a sly smile. Always being the competitive one she wouldn't stop until she had had the last word.

"TO Doonie and Burke." Ally smiled, catching on and welcoming and challenge.

"To Louie Vuitton."

"To Michael Kors."

"To juicy."

"To-"

"I said no more clothing…" John roared and Reagan stuck her tongue out smugly.

"But we were naming purses…" Came the losing whine of Ally.

John rolled his eyes. "Same thing."

"Well technically-" Quinn started

"All right, all right, all right." Reagan interrupted and held her glass high and made the circle, which had gotten smaller during the brand fight ,wider again. "A toast o our futures apart and together. To the times we have shared and the times we will. To the performances ahead and behind us. But most of all, a toast, to music."

After everyone had downed their glasses, and before they had time to start of another loud discussion Haley knocked to let her presence be known. She felt everyone's eyes lock on hers.

"Hi, Um….. I am Haley James."


	11. Finding My way Back

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/ **

**I think this is the worst chapter I have ever written but it was written quickly so, just read through it. A better one it coming.**

**Swedishblonde: Thank you! Your comments make me smile.**

**Nathan'sRaven: That's pretty much the plan with Reagan, but Reagan puts things into perspective for Haley and Haley sees much of herself and her choices reanalyzed and rethought through Reagan. The other characters do play out later. And Reagan explains them to Haley. I've already written that chapter. That's two chapters away. Right now it's more into Brucas and Peyton reunion. Neyton probably won't happen for awhile. I want one romance at a time or Brucas to at least find some footing. You are like my best friend on the sites. Update soon!**

**GingerSnaps14:I'm flattered. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 11**

**Finding my way back**

Brooke stormed into the kitchen. Karen looked up from the dishes she was washing as Brooke froze.

"Busted." Karen smiled and turned off the tap. She shook the water off her hands then walked over to the table. She slowly lowered herself into a chair and patted the on chair next to her, motioning across the room for Brooke to come sit down. Brooke slowly walked over and sat next to Karen.

"How have you been doing Brooke?"  
Brooke looked like a deer caught in the headlights, or at least a child getting caught red handed. Karen's heart squeezed watching Brooke talk as if she was being questioned. "Good."

"Remember when you lived at my house? We had a connection, one that I never thought we would. I loved you like a daughter. Remember when I used to catch you coming home late at night?"

"Yes, you used to sit in the living room until I returned, if you even knew I was out. I sort of feel like, I did then. Am I about to get a lecture? "

"No sweetie. Remember how when I punished you I always said it was because I cared?"

"You were the only one to ever punish me…."

"I know. But even after all the times I punished you, you never got mad at me. Being punished was new to you, but you always shaped up. You never held a grudge, even after you were long gone out of my house. Why is it now, when you are a full grown adult, that you are pushing me away? I know you left dear, but I am still the same Karen."

"I'm sorry Karen!" Brooke exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the older woman.

"For what?" Karen asked. It felt so good to hug her daughter-like figure again.

"For leaving you, for pushing you out. All of it."

Karen patted Brooke's back. "It's quite alright."

Brooke broke away with a smile and rubbed away some tears that had welled up. She felt like a barrier had been broken, a weight lifted. "You're not the only emotional one."

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. One Tree Hill has been to quiet without you. May I ask why you left anyways?" Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Does it have something to do with that son of mine?" Brooke weighed her options in her head. She couldn't tell Karen a lie, yet she couldn't bad mouth her son. Hearing no reply Karen smiled and put a hand on Brooke's shoulder. Many times in Brooke's life adults had put hands on her shoulder. Her parents never even hugged her. In order to feel superior it had always been just a hand on the shoulder. But here in a kitchen, with the mother of someone she had been plotting revenge against she felt a different reaction to the action. She felt warmth.

"Brooke, what ever yours and Peyton's reason for leaving I am sure it is justified. You don't have to tell me, but just because I am Lucas's mother, doesn't mean I will take his side. Just promise me you will give him what he deserves and hold him responsible for his actions, which by knowing you I'm sure you are. Just know, no one missed you as much as he did, though I think I could compare."

Brooke laughed lightly at the woman's uncanny ability to read minds and felt an inkling of shame come towards the end of the speech. Regardless she was to far ahead to turn back now.

"Thank you Karen. Karen….What has happened in Tree Hill, since we left?"

"Well Nathan and Lucas moved for basketball."

"How is Nathan?"  
"Last time you saw him he was just started to warm up to the idea of dating after Haley. Well as I've been told, he can still be a wreck if someone mentions her name but all-in-all I think he is moving on. I don't know, Lucas doesn't talk much about it. But he is in the sports tabloids a lot. I haven't seen him because I don't read those magazines, but who knows?"

"How did you and Keith come about?"

"You and Peyton were there when things didn't work out with Andy."

"Yea. It was at the same time when Peyton was still mourning the loss of Jake, and Deb had been grieving a month over Dan. I rounded everyone up at Peyton's and brought dirty cds, lots of Ben and Jerry's and chick flicks."

"It was strange going to a teenager's sleepover but it helped me. But anyways, Keith reappeared about the same year you left. You guys left right after high school, he returned in the winter. Jules had died."

Brooke gasped. Although she had never liked the woman, and had heard nasty things about her, she didn't want her to die!

"As the story goes she was…..stabbed….by an ex who had hunted her down. She had died two month after she left. And once Keith found out, while searching for her himself, he mourned in private for about two years before coming back. We made up, as friends and within the last year sparks have been flying, we started dating, and now…I'm engaged."

"What about Andy?"

"He's coming to the wedding. We are still friends…"

"Are you sure that's wise?

"Yes, actually. I am in the process of being a matchmaker."

"Deb?"

"Deb!"

Brooke took a few moments to let the information absorb.

"Erika got married."

Brook was zoning out and to this she snapped to attention. "What?"

"Yes to that one boy, that you call…mouth. They eloped sometime within the first year of College. They are still living happily married, with one child. You're going to have to visit them. Hmmm…Nathan and Lucas made up when you were here; well they got in a fight about Charlotte. You remember her?"

"Yes. She moved into my old house. She was alarmingly pretty and too much like me that I had many plans to get at her. I never followed through with any…But now I wish I had. What do you mean they fought over her?"

"About her, dear. Well Lucas became great friends with her and Nathan thought she wanted more. Nathan slept with her once when he was still in his grey stage but now everything is black and white. Nathan didn't have feelings for her, just wanted to fight with Lucas about something. Lucas turned to her when all three of the women in his life walked out on him but it was nothing more then friendship. In fact Charlotte is currently dating Tim. But I don't think anything will come of it."

"Friendship can lead to much more."

"Yes it can, but Charlotte is a sweetie. A party girl maybe, but she's a little to much like someone else I know. Lucas could never get involved with her without having nightmares about someone else. She would always be the replacement, and I don't think Lucas would do that to her…"

Brooke nodded. One day was sure full of information and events. "Well I better get back to Peyton and Lucas. Who knows what they are doing in there…."

Karen laughed and shook her head. After all the information Brooke still hadn't caught her drift yet. "I'm sure they are missing you. Hurry on in there missy."

They hugged once again and Brooke slowly walked towards the threshold of torture. After the scene they had just had it was interesting to see how things would play out.


	12. Someday We'll Know

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/ **

**It has come to my attention that in the Brand naming section I put Angels when that is not a brand. It is a version of AG pants. Excuse my mistake.**

**Theocsucks: Thank you sister, for pointing that out for me and reviewing. I would be so much happier if you would write that wildfire story you told me about…..Or even that friends one.**

**Chapter 12**

**Someday We'll Know**

Lucas rubbed his temples after putting the thong back in his top drawer. WOMEN! They never ceased to amaze him. But this amazement probably wasn't the best. Lucas hardly noticed when Peyton sat on the bed next to him.

"Lucas, please tell me that WAS hers."

"It was."

"Are you positive?"

Lucas laid back on the bed, clearly frustrated. "YES! You think I'd forget who I had sex with over the years?"

Peyton bit her lip before quietly asking, "Was she your last…?"

"No….I had stripper two years after to try to get back at her, more like get back at her memory. Peyton why is she like this? Why did she leave?"

Peyton shook her head and laid on her back beside him. She folded her hands on her stomach and looked up to the ceiling. "She…Things happened. Feelings get involved and we both needed a way out. We decided to run away. I can't explain her reasoning, that's up to her, but it was an escape. Sometimes people get bound by demons and you think if you sprint away they won't follow. And they can plague you even worse then before, but by then you understand that you can't go back. Too many explanations, you have to live with your mistake. And when you think its safe you try to brave your fears. And different people have different reactions to situations. You learn your lesson from running but in a way you keep running away from yourself in your head, and tell yourself it's for the best. Brooke's afraid. This is her way of dealing with things. If she's in control and has the upper hand then she's herself, but when things don't go her way, and she finds herself being controlled by her heart then she shuts everyone out."

"So are you saying she's flexible when everything goes her way?"

Peyton laughed and Lucas turned his head to look at her. "That's one way to put it. Right now Brooke is under the misconception that she is the leader, but she's in for a rude awakening. She senses that she will have to deal with the past but hasn't come to that full realization yet. She still thinks she can push everyone away and she won't have to relive her past. Does that make any sense?"

"Not at all. But when has anything that comes to Brooke made sense to me? I want answers. I want to make her feel the pain she gave me, and I feel like the biggest jerk for doing so."

"Just because Brooke left doesn't mean she went pain free. Maybe she hurt more then you…that's why she left."

"Maybe. But I can't help feeling I did something to push her away."

Peyton slowly sat up. "That's between you and her." Lucas sat up getting a feeling that the conversation was over. He came to Peyton for answers but now he felt even more confused.

"So why did you leave Peyton?"

"There was nothing left for me here."

"I think there is more to the story then that."

Peyton put her arm on his and looked him in the eyes. "Lucas, I missed you and your big brother routine, but please, don't get into that right now."

Lucas hugged her, a slow smile forming on his lips. Holding her close felt like old times. . "Sure thing, little sis."

Peyton hugged him back for a second before getting up and looking around his room. Lucas watched her while contemplating all that was said. Brooke left and felt bad about leaving but felt she couldn't come back? It was too much to think about at once. She was pushing him away; he didn't need Peyton to tell him that. He felt there was something bigger going on with Brooke but he couldn't place a finger on what. Peyton never denied that it was something Lucas did that made her leave. But what could it be that would force her to pick up her bags and leave? His mind turned to the girl in front of him rummaging and looking at random things in his room. What made Peyton go with her? Who said 'let's go!'? Why did they find the courage to come back? Had the girls dated anyone lately? What happened to Jake? They say when everyone gets older they change, How had these girls changed?

"Don't linger on it…"

"Huh?" Lucas asked while looking up.

"Don't linger on it. You can't have all the answers at once big boy," Peyton stated while sliding next to him. "Answers will come, some day, on their own time. Until then, let it go. Don't bust your brains out trying to figure out every answer to every question."

Lucas smiled as Peyton patted his knee. "Thanks Peyton. I missed you, you know that?"

"Not as much as you missed Brooke." Peyton said with a huge smile.

At that very moment the doorknob turned and both looked up to see Brooke walk into the room with her head held high.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas smiled, somewhat nervously at the emotionless beauty standing above him.

"Hi? Maybe my memory is wrong, but we already went over greetings this morning. Why are we starting all over again?" Brooke asked coldly.

Lucas stood up and stood close to her so his face was only inches away. After what seemed like forever he leaned in and gently brushed her cheek with his lips. Brooke just stood staring at him, blinking. Peyton never wanted to laugh so much in her life as she did then, staring at a truly jumbled Brooke.

"I have to go to basketball. Be ready tonight, I will pick you up at 7." He murmured into Brooke's ear and then glided past her. Lucas smiled to himself while walking out of his bedroom door. He swung his basketball bag over his shoulder, trying not to look back. He kissed his mothers cheek and walked proudly out the door. If Brooke thought she could get off the hook that easily she had yet to meet Lucas Scott. Once a Scott gets his mind on something he will stop at nothing until it is accomplished. His new mission happened to be getting a very feisty, brunettes heart.

Peyton watched as Brooke stood in exactly the same place as before, completely motionless. She looked unable to form a complete sentence, which any girl in her case probably would be. Peyton couldn't help it, for the 7th time that day she had no control over the laugh that escaped her lips. Brooke woke out of her trans and brushed her cheek with a disgusted look. She lightly pushed Peyton muttering something. Then she exploded.

"PEYTON SHUT UP! HOW DARE HE? COULD HE NOT TELL I WAS MAD AT HIM? PFT LIKE I AM GOING TO GO ANYWHERE WITH HIM! ARGGH!"

She threw her hands in the air and stormed out the bedroom door, completely disregarding an amused Karen at the table. Peyton followed her and watched Brooke slam the front door after her. She turned to Karen.

"Did you hear her?"

"I'm sure everyone within 100 miles could? Lemme guess, Lucas?" Karen asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Peyton asked sarcastically, happy to have someone to share the joke with. "Thank you so much for having us Karen, I'm sure Brooke would say the same, if she was in her right mind right now."

Karen laughed and hugged Peyton after standing up. "Lucas won't let her get in her right mind anytime soon, that we can count on. See you sweetie."

Peyton shook her head with a smile, knowing Karen was right. Peyton slowly made her way out to a steaming Brooke. Who would have thought coming back would be this entertaining?


	13. From One Star To the Next

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/ **

**Sorry this chapter took me so long to write. Now my shortest chapter yet but later it gets better. Be prepared for flashback city.**

**Swedishblonde: Thank you, I had fun with the talk.**

**GingerSnaps14: as I said above I am coming up with a blast from the past where both remember their old relationship so I can tell my own tale of what went on there.**

**Brucas4ever: Thanks, and Yes Brucas for ever baby! **

**Nathan'sRaven: You are like my best friend on this site. I love reading your reviews, they make me less self conscious about my work. But you need to write more to your own story dear.**

**Chapter 13**

**From one star to the next**

All gasped at seeing a famous person standing in their doorway. Silence filled the room until Ally spoke up.

"We know who you are….Oh my gah, can you autograph something for me?"

Haley nodded. "Umm sure, if you promise not to drink any alcohol for a week. Haley caught Reagan's eye with a smile.

"Umm sure." Ally stood quickly and took a blank autograph book out of her backpack. Miles snatched it from her and started flipping through the blank pages.

"Darn I thought it would be a diary. Why do you have this thing anyways?"

Ally snatched it back and handed it to Haley. "Just in case. Mind your own business anyways."

Haley smiled and handed it back to her signed. "Umm ,anybody else? I need a moment alone to talk to Reagan."

TJ and Quinn shook their heads while physically removing themselves and Ally out of the room. Miles waved his hand. "Nah I'll just steal that one from Ally. Or Reagan can get me one when she becomes a superstar. By the way my name is Miles. Better remember it because you will be screaming it later sexy!" He winked and Reagan groaned.

"Guys! Can you leave?"

Miles laughed and walked over to the door. "Whatever you say baby doll. We both know you won't be able to resist for long."

"Wanna bet? Now scram!"

Miles left and John got up and walked over to where Reagan was sitting on a chair. He hugged Reagan and whispered something like 'Good job' in her ear before leaving.

"Some friends…" Haley started with a laugh. Reagan nodded with a huge smile.

"The best. By the way, you were amazing tonight. You wowed everyone. You are one of my favorite singers, I own every cd. And I'm not trying to be a suck up for the record."

"You did a great job too. Listening just now, you sure do know a lot about clothes. Here I am ,one of 50's most beautiful people, vh1's best artist of the year, mtvs best woman singer, and all around famous girl. And you know more designers then I do."

Reagan laughed and Haley sat down next to her. Reagan turned to her. "I came from a poor family. When I dream, I dream big. It's what gets you through a hard day of work, dreams. And in your spare time you have lots of time to study your dreams."

"But your shirt…I've never seen anything like it before."

Reagan looked down at her shirt and refolded her hands in her lap. "I make my own shirts. It's sort of a trade mark. I wouldn't call them original because I use sayings from aim icons, or jokes. But I hate buying a shirt knowing someone else in the world owns that same exact one. It's a way to express myself I guess." She bent her head down with a thoughtful smile and it gave Haley eerie shivers. Something about this girl she recognized, she couldn't tell from where.

"What's your last name again Reagan."

Reagan began to wring her hands in her lap and stared down at them. Her voice became slightly nervous and anxious sounding. "Jones. Why?"

"Just Jones?"

"Well…no. Jones hyphen something. But I'm allowed to give out that information, it's part of my contract."

"I promise not to tell. Superstars honor."

Reagan chuckled. Her mellow voice could be heard, even in her light laugh. "I idolize you, I trust you, don't get me wrong. I want nothing more then to meet you, and get to know you as a person, to interview you, and more. Even though I am not famous, I want to be. Nothing can stand in my way. I was an accident child, and somewhere along the lines that means I have prove myself worthy to live in this world to myself. I chose the route most suited for my personality. I chose to work, no matter how hard, for something that's bound to bring me down. Fame is life ruiner, but I would do anything for that feeling of belonging when you're up on stage with a million eyes peeping up at you. Anything small thing can screw everything up for me. For my own sake I can't trust anyone." Reagan eyes meet Haley's. Reagan looked afraid, hanging in the air for her idols answer. "My managers are trying really hard to conceal a past I'm not ashamed of, but that could ruin everything. You know?"

"Yea I know." Haley answered quietly. It sounded like what she had been telling herself ever since she got on that bus. "I know exactly how you feel."


	14. No Choice In The Matter

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/ **

**Sorry this chapter took me so long to write. Looks like I lost all my fans…Aww well. I know this story somewhat sucks, but thank you for those of you who have been reading regardless.**

**Nathan'sRaven:I've finally updated. YAY ME! **

**Brucas4ever: This whole chapter is Brucas related and things heat up later with them. Not in this chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

**No Choice in The Matter**

Peyton walked in their hotel room to see clothes strewn all over the place. Brooke was running back and forth, what she was doing was unclear.

"Peyton?"

"Is that you Brooke? You were moving so fast I couldn't see you."

Peyton wished she hadn't said so with the look Brooke was giving her now. Obviously now was not the time to joke around. "I thought you said you weren't going Brooke?"

"I'm not. What are you talking about?"

"Then why have you raided out closest for the perfect outfit if you are just going to slam the door in his face? Why can't you just answer naked? What difference does it make anyways?"

Brooke thought about this for a second before putting all her clothes back in their suitcases. Peyton was right, it didn't matter how pretty she looked if she was just going to greet him at the door. Besides, Peyton had given her an idea. She walked into the bathroom and slightly shut the door. A moment later the clothes she had been wearing came flying out the door.

"Brooke?" Peyton called tentatively through the door. "I didn't literally mean naked."

Brooke wrapped a towel around her self and looked in the mirror. Not bad, as soon as he sees this she would have him wrapped around her finger. It would be even funnier to slam the door in his speechless face now. She quickly pulled her messy hair back, leaving a few strands down to frame her face and lay on her bare shoulders. She pulled the towel tighter when she heard the door knock. It was now or never.

Peyton was just about to enter the bathroom when a somewhat covered Brooke whizzed past her to answer the door.

Lucas stood, unable to form a sentence. Staring back at him was a almost naked goddess of perfection.

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat, and it occurred to him to play it cool. "You know, I thought we would get to that part later in the evening. But if you want-"

"Actually, I'm not going anywhere with you. And you give up your fantasies because they are NOT going to happen. Goodbye." A satisfied Brooke tried to shut the door but Lucas stopped her, stepping closer to her in the process.

"Actually, you are. I suggest you change, unless you want me to carry you naked for the rest of the city to see. But I prefer my eyes be the only ones to lay sight upon you."

Her mouth flew open in aghast. He wouldn't! Would he? Did she really want to find out? Feeling a sense of loss overcome her she hung her head in defeat and went off to change.

"You do know she is going to take forever right?" Lucas looked up to see Peyton from where she had been standing the whole time.

"I figured as much." He raised his voice so even in the other room Brooke could hear him, "I'm going to take her in 10 minutes, no matter how little she is wearing."

Poor Brooke, Peyton thought. True every scene between her and Lucas was priceless, but every time Brooke tried to come out on top Lucas had stolen the spotlight from her. Though, it was nice to see someone who matched Brooke in the need for victory.

"You're coming too."

"Excuse me?"

"Yea, I thought I would torment Brooke but truth be told, she and I aren't at that level where we can spend time together. I will take her out tomorrow, but tonight there are some things both of you need to see."

"So you lied to her?" Peyton asked. She was trying not to encourage this with a smile that was trying to break out but the whole situation was incredulous.

"No, I wouldn't say that. I told her something to see how she would react, and had she come ready to go out I would have taken her. But if she had done as I asked, I wouldn't have been able to see that pleasant sight now would I?"

Brooke appeared in the doorway. Instead of obliging him she put on a casual pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. Even so, she still had the ability to look amazing.

"Are you ready to go? I invited Peyton to come with us, for your sake."

"Let's just get this over with." Brooke spat, suavely walking past him towards the door.

"PLEASE can we take the blindfolds off now?" Brooke whined. Brooke always was an inpatient person.

Lucas laughed lightly, and the very sound sent shivers coursing through Brookes body. "Almost." He guided both the ladies up the steps off an extremely loud building. He opened a door and noise gushed through the door to greet them. Pushing the girls a little but farther he yelled over the music and others, "Now."

Both girls quickly untied the ties knots and removed them from their eyes. They looked around at the one place in this city that looked exactly the same before they left.

"TRIC!" Peyton exclaimed

"Still the same as before." Lucas added.

Brooke just looked around in amazement. The dance floor was surrounded by people she had never seen before. But it was still the same lights shinning on them, the same counters serving drinks to underage teenagers. The stage had the same layout but a band was performing that she didn't recognize. When she looked back to Lucas she found his gaze was on her and Peyton had disappeared. "Probably went to see who she could find from old times." Lucas said as if reading her mind. "Maybe went looking for a Jake?"

Brooke shook her head and raised her voice in order to be heard over the commotion. "Jake moved into L.A and works with Peyton."

Lucas had to blink at this piece of information. "Did they pick up where they left off?"

Lucas was caught off guard again when Brooke shook her head. "He tried, Peyton refused him until he got the answer. But Pey still wants to be friends with him like old times."

Lucas nodded in confusion. But Jake and Peyton were always so good together. They always seemed so….right. Peyton had never been the same since Jake left, she longed after him. Lucas always thought she left to go find Jake and brought Brooke with her. It didn't make sense.

"Love is only in fairy tales Lucas. Don't get hung up about something that is done with. Jake was your friend, so was Peyton. They are grown adults making their own decisions."

"Your right." Lucas agreed, "So care to dance?"

Brooke scoffed and gave him a sly smile. "Not tonight buddy." She walked past him to find Peyton and Lucas followed. However long it took, Brooke Davis would eventually come to her senses. At least Lucas hoped so.


	15. Ring Ring

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/ **

**This Thursday I am heading off to a camp. I will be gone until Sunday. So until tomorrow I will be trying to spit out as many chapters as possible. Keep with me**

**Chapter 15**

**Ring Ring**

"Let's try it again from measure 8." Reagan suggested at another tiring band practice.

No one even batted an eye when TJ threw down his bass. They were all fully prepared for another breakdown.

"We have been playing for 5 hours. What's the point if Reagan's getting the spotlight?" Without waiting for an answer TJ stormed out of the dim garage, pulling a few strands of lights down with him.

John ran a hand through his messy hair. "Let's take five." When Reagan's face fell he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone's getting tired. Five minutes and we can get that chord change perfect."

Regan sighed and nodded in defeat. Everyone walked away from the instruments, lost in their own thoughts. Reagan sunk into a shabby maroon chair, and let out a sound of discomfort when John sat on her. "How's Jeff?" He whispered.

"Better." Reagan grunted back. John patted her head and slowly stood up, off her. "Is he coming to our garage concert on Friday?"

Reagan nodded, a bit brighter. "Yup! AND he is bringing Amber."

John put his hands on his hips and looked down at her with a knowing smile. "Is someone we know playing matchmaker, AGAIN?"

Reagan closed her eyes ignoring the question. She opened up her mouth started singing while bobbing her head. "This will be an everlasting love, now. This will be the one I've waited for." John shook his head watching her as she pretended to rock out and switched to a different part of the song. "Hugging and squeezing and kissing and pleasing together, forever, through rain or whatever."

"That sure, things will work out?"

Reagan opened her eyes in a flash and smiled brightly up at him. "I know things won't work out. But it's just the push in the right direction that he needed. He shouldn't be lonely." At that moment Reagan cell phone started ringing. The chime sounding something like jingle bells, despite the fact that it was June.

John's smile diminished and when he was sure she wasn't listening he said to her lightly, "Neither should you." He slowly walked over to join the other band members who, at that moment, were watching Miles spit soda out his nose.

"Hello?"

"Reagan?" asked a muffled voice.

"That's me; may I ask who this is?"

"Reagan this is Haley, Haley James. It just so happens I am in Broadway Mall. I need to find outfits that are 'in' right now, and I thought you might be the one to help me. What do you say?"

"Ummm"

"Hey you played last night, you must have some cash you want to spend from your good performance…."

Reagan jaw nearly dropped. "S-sure. What t-time?" Reagan caught John's curious stare across the room.

Haley looked at her watch from inside the mall. "How about in 10 minutes?" She asked while paying for her jamba juice.

"Sounds great!"

"I'll meet you at….Mervyns?"

Reagan shook her head, biting her lip with a smile. How could a famous star still shop at Mervyns? "Sure. See you then. Bye."

She slowly hung up the phone and had to concentrate on her breathing to make sure it was real and she wouldn't hyperventilate.

"Who was that?" John ventured to ask.

Reagan snapped back into reality. All watched as she shot up from the couch. "Band practice will have to continue tomorrow. I'm going shopping." All the boys just stared after her, open mouthed as Reagan ran out of the room in a giddy spree. Miles was the first to talk.

"Girls…Do you think she is buying a thong?"

Reagan arrived on the scene to see Haley at the entrance browsing through ordinary shirts.

"Reagan!" Haley walked over to her with a bright smile. When Reagan had first heard of Haley James she had been enthralled. Her voice was so deep and different to be coming out of a body like that, and the fact that she played guitar and piano made her highly accomplished. Like every girl Reagan had a dream to be famous and meet someone famous, but she never wanted to meet Haley. She had decided a long time ago that she thought Haley as perfect, and that stars were never what they seemed. She didn't want what she envisioned Haley to be as, proven wrong. But here she was, in a mall with the multi platinum superstar sensation. And the girl acted just like any other girl. She was sweet with a breezy smile and it made Reagan more comfortable to be around her.

Reagan was also in her own thoughts. Here was this young girl standing in front of her that reminded her so much of herself at that age. Part of her wanted to stand beside her, push her because she knew this girl had the talents to make it to the top. And part of her wanted to hold her back and save her from all the hardships. Part of her heart had been taken with this girl and the want to pull her under her wing was strong, but this girl had to make it own her own. Still, Haley wanted to become acquainted with her.

Out of no where a flash came from behind a rack and both girls blinked. A man was taking pictures of Haley, flash after flash click after click.

"We better get out of here." Haley suggested.

"We should have gotten out of here to begin with. This is NOT the place for a superstar to shop." Reagan added with a laugh.

"Then where shall we go?" Haley asked, interested a teenager called her out on her fault.

"Do you mind spending lots of money?"

Haley thought for a moment. "Nope, as long as its on something I like. I mean I've got the money. Not all of it has to go to charitys."

It was Reagans turn to think. Without warning her eyes flashed and she had an idea. "Follow me."

Haley shrugged and followed Reagan, not glancing behind at the man who was now being scolded by a member of the store.


	16. Lady Luck

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/ **

**Sorry it took me so long. I had serious writers block. I don't mean to moan but no one is reading my story anymore so if you guys know anybody looking for a read that would be great. I am trying my hardest on this story and though it can be flat this chapter is one of my favorites. You really get to know Reagan, and Reagan says some things about her own experience when all actuality it applies to Haley and might be the help Haley needs. **

**Nathan'sRaven: I'm loving your story! And thanks for always being there for me…I feel like the worst writer ever.**

**Brucas4ever: Thank you soooo much! **

**Thanks you two, and to whoever might be out there reading.**

**Chapter 16**

**Lady Luck**

In another everyday boutique, only a mile away from the mall, there was finally peace. Peace from all paparazzi, staring fans, and run of the mill clothing. Behind inches of racks stuffed with over priced clothes Haley James was up to her head in clothing. Clothing she didn't even have time to look at before it was stuffed into her arms.

When it came to shopping, Reagan didn't need to pause. It was the air she breathed that kept her going on. With one glance she could recognize it as "One of the Three" as Haley had been told. Number one: Cant live without/ IT was top of the want list, on all the stars, known across the world, Number 2: Run Of the Mill/ Something over priced to take up room on the rack. Not worthy of being worn. Number 3: Work in Progress/ Something that can be improved with some work, or something not so well known to launch.

Haley had felt inadequate her fair share of times. But this one beat the cake. She barley knew what a boutique was. She always thought of them as stingy old shops with the smell of rotten, musty perfume. When she arrived she expected the store to be full of old women with knitting kits, and the racks to be full of more then modest, floral disasters. Once again the true Haley came out, the one she liked to hide. The Haley who wore things that looked pretty and still worried about the price tag. Through out the years of fame there were few people that knew the secrets behind the star. The fact that she never wore makeup when she knew no stalker with a camera was going to show up, and she still had problems applying it so that she didn't look overdone. She still had to call Missy, her wardrobe specialist, to buy her clothes and match them for the day. Haley's pride certainly took a beating that a teenage girl could dress her in designers clothes when Haley didn't know Channel from Coach.

"Can't…..Breath." Haley said jokingly from behind the mounds of clothes that just kept building in her arms.

Reagan looked at her as if she had forgotten Haley was even there. She then realized how many clothes she had already thrown at Haley. "Let's go try these on then!" Reagan exclaimed giddily. Haley was ushered to what looked like a wooden box with a curtain in front of it. Surrounding the dressing room was full length mirrors. Reagan took most of the clothes in Haley's hands and threw them in the dressing room.

"Excuse me! Be careful will you? Unless you want to pay for all those-"

Reagan looked up in shock, before breaking out in a mocking grin. "Did you really think those clothes would break that easily? They aren't glass; I don't think that would be too comfortable…Now go on and try on those clothes and model them for me." Reagan lightly pushed Haley deeper into the dressing room and shut the curtain behind her.

"Another Brooke in the world…" Haley muttered before she had time to think. And once she had uttered the name of an old friend a familiar sinking feeling in her stomach came about. She pushed all thoughts into the back of her head and focused on changing into a dress that was slightly too tight. She looked in the mirror and the red

Proenza Schouler dress was way to lose in the front, and clung ultra tight in the stomach. She looked flat with a paunchy bulge.

"Reagan?" She exited the dressing room to another handful of clothing.

"That certainly is a 2. If you are trying on the evening dresses the black vintage Valentino dress is more suited for you."

"And I will magically be able to find that dress behind this heap of clothes?"

Reagan dragged the pile outside the dressing room, and found the dress a couple moments later. She sat on the ground and started going through the pile. "You go in and change, model each outfit to me and then I will give you another."

Reagan came out in a black dress that had risqué cleverage line but was all around flattering. It was certainly not a dress she would pick out. Haley observed it in the mirror. "It's just not me." She tried to reason with her reflection.

"It was MADE for you." Reagan breathed. "So it's not the every day thing you would chose, it fits you like a glove. Are you seeing the same thing I am?"

Haley looked at herself in the mirror again. The dress had black halter straps that held it up. And from those halter straps it formed a triangle down of flesh. It had a string in the middle with a clasp of diamonds. True, it was a sight. But she knew if she attempted to wear it soon she would be flashing the world.

"Maybe we could find something…Less revealing…"

Reagan looked through the clothes she was holding and handed her a purple silk Versace gown. "Before you ask if it's too flashy, just try it on." Haley looked down at Reagan, who seemed very pleased with herself.

When Haley came out Reagan had disappeared. She looked over to the mirror, displaying herself at all angles and had to do a double take. Could that really be her? The lilac dress pinned and clung to her body. It gave off just the right amount of skin, and was the most stunning feel. It looked like something you wanted to dive into and felt like butter.

Reagan walked up behind her with some clothes on her arms that she was preoccupied with. Then through the mirror she caught Haley's gaze and looked at the dress she was wearing. Her expression became smug. "If you don't ….buy that dress…I will DIE! It's PERFECT! "

Haley looked back at the reflection. Her normally rich hazel eyes now had a tint of purple reflected in them. Her brown hair cascaded over the dress gave it the perfect color contrast. "Why do I need a dress again?"

"Because it is amazingly stunning, not to mention you are going to the Coach Launch Party. You needed a dress to look killer in."

Haley nodded as if a child then her plane orbiting the clouds finally came down. "Wait I don't own a coach bag."

"Then buy one." Reagan stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

After agreeing to buy the dress, a pair of shoes, three pairs of jeans, some tops, and still holding some arguable items Reagan insisted they search the rack again with their stash being held up front. This time both girls were perusing the same rack.

"Why are you hanging out with me?"

Haley looked across at the now solemn teenager. "I needed help with clothes."

"Beside that though…I mean you could have gotten some professional to help you and I am just a dinky, everyday teenager."

Haley stopped browsing and looked across at her. "You have talent kid, heck talent that could be spotted with one performance. You have potential."

"I don't want to be a shoe in."

Haley blinked at the sudden comment." What?"

Reagan bit her lip, and looked at the ceiling. How to explain without seeming ungrateful and spoiled was impossible. "Ashlee Simpson only became famous because of her sister. Hilary got her sister, whatever her name is, famous. Through, heaven knows, neither of them have any talent."

Haley couldn't help from interrupt. "Yes they do, Hilary is a very nice person."

"Doesn't make her a better actress or, heaven forbid, better singer. I still hate them." Reagan countered. "The point is, I don't want to be your project: I want to make it on my own. I've sacrificed enough; to take the easy road out would be pointless."

This girl was getting more and more confusing by the day. Haley decided to lay it on the line. "Everyone had connections with fame; I don't want to be one of your connections, though I might help in other ways. I want to be your friend. There's a mystery about you that I can't figure out, and I don't mean that in some lesbian stalker-ish way. Can we be friends?"

Reagan released a sigh and nodded. "Like an older sister, younger sister relationship?" She asked somewhat hopefully.

Haley nodded but then she thought of something. "When you said sacrifices…Did you mean what the band was talking about last night?"

"You really are stalking me Haley James!" Reagan fired with a huge smile. Then after a couple moments she nodded. Her voice turned light, glazed with the moment. Her eyes looked as if she was reliving her words. "It was always the five of us and music. Then I was faced with a huge question, A life with music, or my friends. I talked to them and each had different reactions. Miles was ecstatic. He didn't care, just made me promise to introduce him to stars. TJ was furious, said some not so kind things. Quinn didn't care. He said we would all branch out eventually, something about it being my moment to shine. And John….John…I can't even put a finger on what he was feeling. He looked at me and…I knew he was happy for me…But there was something more…Like regret in his eyes. No matter what the band said though, I knew it all boiled down to me. I knew somehow things would change, and I couldn't change that. I had to make a decision and somehow, even if I felt I was leaving them behind in the smallest, I know I would have always wondered what could have been."

As her own experience flashed before her eyes Haley understood every word. "Sometimes you lose people when you pursue after a dream." She added, not sure at the moment whether she was speaking to Reagan or to herself.

Reagan's head snapped up. "Doesn't mean you have to lose them for good."

If only it were that simple. "Sometimes the people….they don't understand." There was a clear picture of Nathan's face, etched in her memory. "Then you have no choice."

"Then they weren't worth having, or it wasn't meant to be." Reagan stated simply.

"What makes you say that?" Haley couldn't help but ask.

"If you can't mix two worlds into one, maybe they weren't meant to be one. People might not always understand but deep inside you make a choice. And you always know what the consequences might be. Sometimes you know that person, or group of people will come back to you, and other times you risk it. If have to risk it, if you do risk it, it wasn't that you messed up. If you chose to leave, people can blame you, but it's nothing worth punishing someone for if it's not in fates cards. It's not your fault, it's fate coming back and proving to you that it's in control. Life is a roller coaster. It's got it's ups and downs. Sometimes you're riding it and you can see right in front of your face, other times you have no control and you just have to trust that it will lead you to where you need to be. Both have beginning and ends, and both end up at the destination you need to be. Fame may be along that route, and if you are given the Me or Fame speal then the person isn't worth having, or the people know you are already gone."


	17. It Takes Two

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/ **

**Sorry it took me so long. I had serious writers block. I'm trying to write on hyper speed seeing as I have another camp tomorrow but looks like this will have to settle you down for a week.**

**cabot007: Thank you soooo much for the review and email. I hope to continue hearing from you! Without your email I probably wouldn't have the initiative to finish this.**

**Brucas4ever: Thank you so much! Hopefully this wasn't too long a wait!**

**Nathan'sRaven: I luff ya! I hope everything gets better for you because you are an awesome person who deserves it, thanks for being there!**

**Chapter 17**

**It takes Two**

Lucas watched her walk across the room and join who ever Peyton was talking to. It was hard to believe, while watching the two girls interact, something had ever come between them, let alone Lucas. He watched Brooke dip her head with a laugh and from far across the room Lucas could hear the noise that haunted him in his dreams. He watched as she tugged at her hair and he knew her eyes were lighting up at something said. Even after all these years he still knew the small little movements and actions she did for each emotion, the little things he loved. Loved? Okay now he was getting a bit to sentimental. He had just re met Brooke; "love" didn't describe their relationship at all. She hated him, and here he was thinking about love.

Brooke looked over towards Lucas and caught his eyes on her. She zoned out of the conversation for a second but quickly got back on track, her eyes lingering back on his every now and then. As his thoughts escaped him he couldn't help but wonder if she still had that tattoo on her back they had gotten on graduation, the night that, without knowing it, he had ruined everything. Still oblivious to this small fact, he continue staring at Brooke, wondering where it all went wrong.

Brooke wasn't paying attention to the conversation between Erika and Peyton, she was lost in her own thoughts.

"How about you Brooke?"

"What?" Both girls smiled to each other at Brooke's reaction, unbeknownst to her. In a short matter of time both girls had put puzzle together. After all these years Lucas still had Brooke wrapped around his finger, and Lucas still was mesmerized by Brooke. Neither knew though, who knows what other disasters may arise from that? The sexual tension between the two was so thick. Why did the most perfect pair have to be so blind?

Peyton and Erika slowly backed away when Lucas walked over.

"Stalking me Scott?"

"After all these years they still can't figure it out!" Erika remarked while the two girls watched the pair argue. It was an amusing sight, the were obviously firing words at one another spitefully, each slander an octave louder, until people from all directions were staring at them.

"Yea….It make me wonder if the whole love triangle had never happened, maybe they would still be happy to this day, instead of tearing each others heads off…:" Peyton sighed wistfully as Erika turned to look at her.

"No one can blame you for not pushing away one of the Scott hotties. He wasn't happy at the time, wasn't the person he needed to be. He needed a wakeup call. Besides, it woke him up, for a time."

"By then Brooke had already shut him out. She was determined not to lose her heart again." Peyton finished. Across the room Brooke was about to pour her drink on him while he flashed her that Scott grin. "What I don't get is, he used to be the good boy. You know? The boy who tried to help everybody, fix everybody's problems, do the right thing. Now he's being the person he was when he cheated on her, arrogant, full of himself, cocky. It's obvious he wants her more then ever, but why is he being the one person he knows she doesn't want?"

Erika seemed to mull over this a couple minutes before responding. "He doesn't want to give too much of his heart away…..He wants to be in control."

"Little does he know how much it is costing him…" Peyton turned away from the scene and walked over to a seat to think.

Erika followed her and sat down, also in thought of her old friends. "Maybe we can help."

Peyton looked up with a soft smile. "Brooke's already under this bogus idea she is winning him over to get revenge."

"Do you think it's possible she could trip on her own trap?"

Peyton thought about this a couple seconds. "They are meant to be, but too blind to come to that conclusion. Somehow if it was ever going to happen for the two of them I can only assume it's Brooke's plan that will make it happen. So let's hope."

"But Brooke can't do it alone. What if I told you I had a plan?"

Peyton looked up at the hopeful face of Erika Marsh. "I would ever be in debt of you and do anything to assist. Do you?"

Erika nodded. "You know what? I think so!"

Brooke and Lucas were still arguing, so it went unnoticed when a stranger from the crowd came up and did a double take. So the rumors were right. He walked right up to Brooke and slung an arm around her.

"Hey hot stuff! Wanna share a reunion dance with me?"

Brooke looked at him in complete shock. "Tim? Dim Tim?" She looked up and down the old friend and reached the same conclusion when she looked into his familiar face. He was hot!

"You got it! I've missed seeing your face around here." He said, almost sincerely. "Oh, hey Lucas." He added as an afterthought. Lucas's blood was boiling. He saw the way Tim was checking Brooke out. He was just like he used to be, a player, and he wouldn't let Brooke get her heart crushed by him. Brooke looked across and noticed the way Lucas was practically fuming.

"Want to do yourself the honor of dancing with me Tim?"

Tim nodded and they went off to dance , leaving a steamed Lucas. He watched as she went from partner to partner, like a queen.

Later that Peyton watched Brooke sleep. Their plan was going right on par. When Tim and Mouth had shown up the girls begged them to ask everyone they knew to hit on Brooke. Peyton drifted off to sleep, her last thought was how funny Lucas's expression was. But little did she know the dream she was about to dream would be the one haunting her daily. And she wouldn't be the only one experiencing it. On practically the other side of the country Nathan would be tossing and turning in his own bed.


	18. Aren't You Glad?

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/ **

**Okay I just got back from my camp. This Summer has defiantly been a hectic one. Thank you all for reviewing. I was considering not finishing this one then I came back and I got new reviews and nominated for some type of award. I could have died from happiness. **

**Nathan'sRaven: Gosh I love ya! I am sooo happy to have found a friend like you. Hey do you want to be my…..Well whatever its called that edits my stories and helps me say things better? Beta…or something?**

**HilarieBurton: It's nice to hear from you again. Did you know that Hilary got nominated for an award on mtv? I'll try to write faster, Keep in touch!**

**Brucas4ever: Oho they will! I'm the writer and nothings better then a good Brucas! But thank you so much for reviewing!**

**cabot007: mouth has always been one of my favorite charries. Hey after this chapter it shall be a flashback of the story between Neyton that we never learned….**

**Foreverbrucas: YAY! I love ya! I'm trying so HARD to convey sexual tension….Glad to see someone noticed!**

**Chadandsophiagirl:I started writing this at the beginning of Summer, and it's nice to hear from you. I hope you enjoy more from this story and I hope to hear more good things from you!**

**And I'd like to thank Bridget, aka Beautifuldiaster45 for nominating me for a Sexy Vixens award. I wanted to thank you but I don't know anything about Sexy Vixens so hopefully you are reading this now. Thank you! Now on with the story! Hopefully its long enough to satisfy you all. **

**(Ps. I don't own the Tyler Hilton song)**

**Chapter 18**

**Aren't you Glad?**

"My word!" Haley laughed, her arms racked with bags from various stores. "I never thought I could use my credit card all in one day!"

Reagan smiled to herself, walking slowly behind Haley incase anything fell. Her arms were lined with Haley's bags. "Oh please, I'm sure you have millions more! I doubt YOU could buy yourself into debt. You mean to tell me this is the only shopping spree you have been on since you became famous?"

"Actually yes it is." She turned around to face Reagan. "You look like you saw a ghost…" Haley couldn't read the expression Reagan was giving her. It looked like a mix of utter amazement and disbelief.

"You are…..the strangest famous person I have ever met." Reagan tilted her head and added as an after thought. "Well actually you are the only famous person I have ever met, but I'm sure you are the oddest of them all."

Haley didn't feel like going into the 'Why does everyone assume who I am because I am famous' spiel. She decided to leave things as they were. She knew Reagan would have spent the day with her had she not been famous, which left Haley feeling a bit queasy. Would she have spent the day with Reagan had Reagan not struck her as familiar? Haley hated being left in the dark, so was she just hanging out with Reagan to get answers to a question that didn't even involve her?

She watched Reagan observe the skirt in a window and it occurred to her. This young teenager gave her insight without even knowing it. She said things that pertained to Haley's life and yet she was referring to her own. She was a younger Haley, but more then that, she was someone. Maybe the reason she was having this premonition of sorts is because this girl had something to teach her, who was she kidding? She probably was sent to the girl to teach her! And it didn't matter anyways, she had fun with her. Reagan had a way of making her laugh at things she didn't even take the time to understand. Not to mention Reagan apparently knew her way around the designers. Who was she to question how things were working. In fact she might help her just a-

Haley looked down at the bags and came to the conclusion that never, with all these bags, would she be able to glance at her watch. "Reagan, what time is it?"

"5:42. Why?"

Reagan watched as Haley tried hit herself in the head, but failed with the weight of the bags holding her arm down. She tried to keep up as Haley suddenly started walking faster.

"How would you feel if we stopped went to a café?"

Reagan raised an eyebrow and tried to study Haley's face. "Umm sure, okay. Is there a reason?"

Haley hailed a cab and put her bags in it. She slid in the car and motioned for Reagan to do the same. With a befuddled expression she followed Haley's lead.

"It's just- Chris is doing a local performance, to test out a new song and see the reaction. I promised him I'd be there."

Reagan's eyes lit up and a small smile formed on her lips. "Like a _Date_?"

Haley turned to her and saw this sly formation and sighed. She in turn smiled and shook her head. "No not like a date, like a….day to be there for a _friend."_

"Friend eh?" Reagan bit her lip knowingly. "I didn't know Chris Keller had any friends. I always thought he was a Wham Slam, thank you Ma'm kind of guy."

Haley thought back to when she first met Chris, the look her gave her, as if he saw right through her with those piercing eyes and pushed it out of her head. "Aww," She said waving a hand in the air as if to dismiss the thought. "He's a sweetie. Just a horny sweetie. And while I may be one of his only friends, I have in fact broken the theory that no one can be friends with Chris Keller without shagging him."

Reagan burst out laughing. "No shagging eh? How sad…"

They got in the back of the café at the exact moment Chris got on stage. The café was small and looked like it was made out of oak. At the front it seemed to have large windows as a wall that let the sunshine in. But somehow, despite the rays coursing through the window, the room seemed orange due to the strange lights above them. The tables and everything was made of oak and had white tablecloths. At the tables were people on the edge of their seats for this performance. The 'stage' was more of a platform with a stool. There were no flashy lights, no tacky curtains, no music stage, just a stool and a man with a guitar. And without a introduction or a hello to everyone he just plunged into the song.

_I have been thinking, which I shouldn't do_

_Cause it gets me in trouble and farther from you_

_I don't want a sentimental_

_Short and sweet and confidential Goodbye_

_My thoughts belong in a book in a store_

_Where they're silently read, but spoken no more_

_I didn't give my all and to be honest with you_

_I didn't even try _

_Well I want you back so bad_

_I'm gonna change the way I'm acting_

Reagan blinked. World around her seemed to stop and focus on the one guy up front. Slowly she was coming to the terms that she was slowly being introduced to a worl so unlike her own. A world where everyone has talents, everyone wants to make it, and some do. With Chris, his words just told a story, gave you shivers, yet took you to a world beyond. A song on the radio, and watching someone perform on a set up stage were all so different then watching a person spill their heart out in front of you through a tune.

_I'm gonna change and I'm so glad_

_I'm gonna write you a letter_

_So much for the better_

_And if it goes my way_

_I'll have you running back to me_

_I'm a natural born forgetter_

_So much for the better_

_I can be romantic_

_I just got to try to be_

Haley watched Reagan's eyes light up. Everyone remembers the first time they see this side of Chris. It's like doorways are opened. The first time she saw Chris perform, blew her away. To watch Reagan experience the words he was singing at a time away from crowds was like reliving her first time. She drew her eyes away from Reagan and watched Chris wow the crowds once again.

_I have been thinking, again this is bad_

_It seems that my thinking can drive you quite mad_

_But you can't say there's another word, though_

_To call this feeling in my heart_

_I admit I take advice from more romantic minds_

_But I can proudly reassure you this idea was all mine_

From on stage Chris looked out and saw Haley. He saw, what he assumed was a random kid from the street, but regardless he loved knowing she came, just to see him. A friendship after everything that happened was unlikely but after all these years of working beside her, that's what he had. He loved every little thing about her, the way she stood by him, the way her eyes lit up, the way she could become the biggest thing and still act like she was in Tree Hill. Did he love her? Who knew. Even if he did, he couldn't scare her away. Not after everything that happened. That was the last thing she needed. If he did, it didn't matter, he had her as a friend, and he could remain friends for her. He could do anything for her.

_I'm gonna write you a letter_

_So much for the better_

_And if it goes my way_

_I'll have you running back to me_

_I'm a natural born forgetter_

_So much for the better_

_I can be romantic_

_I just got to try to be_

Reagan tore her eyes away when she noticed Chris' eyes wander over to Haley more then a few times. Haley seemed unaware, she looked up at him, as if mesmerized by the music. Reagan's head was running a mile a minute as a plan formulated.

_I admit I take advice from more romantic minds_

_But I can proudly reassure you this idea was all mine_

_I'm gonna write you a letter_

_So much for the better_

_And if it goes my way_

_I'll have you running back to me_

_I'm a natural born forgetter_

_So much for the better_

_I can be romantic_

_I just got to try to be_

_I can be romantic, I just got to try to be_

_I can be romantic, I just got to try to be_

He got off stage, nodding politely to the applause and walked over to Haley. Some introductions were made, the new clothes were noticed, and some playful banter bubbled between the two, confirming Reagan that her first prediction was right. Haley went on their conversation, not knowing that at that exact moment her ex husband was lost in a world his own.


	19. Flashbacks

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/ **

**Now what we have all been waiting for (except some of you Naley fans….Sorry but thanks for reading this anyways) Drumroll please! FINALLY SOME NEYTON!**

**(By the way I do not Own the song FUNNY LITTLE FEELING by Rock-N-Roll Soldiers and it doesn't have to do with anything but can't you just picture this being played in the backround while everything is going on? If you haven't heard this song SHAME ON YOU! Go to the One Tree Hill soundtrack site and listen to it, or just buy the soundtrack….Good song. And if anyone can tell me what time period it was played in the show, like what episode and what was going on, I'll……give you a cookie!)**

**cabot007: thank you, the worst part is I haven't thought much further then where I am at. So an update may take awhile.**

**Brucas4ever: okay I have a funny story to tell you. I was reading your review late last night, when I was like half asleep. And you mentioned Reagan and I had a little forgetful moment. I thought Reagan was like 2 names combined and I was like….wait who is Megan and why is she with Regis? Then my sister walked in and I asked her and she laughed at me. Speaking of my sister I'm going to go force her to review. But thanks again!**

**Nathan'sRaven: Nope! I love cocky, arrogant, Chris in all his glory! Not to mention, if ya want Haley in the story she has to be with someone….**

**Chapter 19**

**Flashbacks**

_Fliers were deposited around the halls, and on random lockers. Each flier was different then the next, yet each flashing a face of a classmate trying to sponsor themselves. Peyton looked up after slamming her locker shut and disposing of the flier that some idiot had placed on it. Coming down the hall was Nathan Scott leading his usual entourage of losers. While girls nearby leaned on the nearest lockers for support Peyton let a scoff pass her lips. _

I'm not doing fine

I'm desecrating lives

I boned a phone booth of a lady shaky heinous crimes

Nailing hands down to floorboards

Angry side gone overboard

I'm bored

Still bored

I'm so bored

_Brooke caught up to an obviously angry Peyton. Within three seconds Brooke knew the cause, Nathan. _

"_How's it going Moody woman?" Brooke ventured to tease. But after getting a glare as a response she cut to the chase. "Okay what did Nathan do this time?"_

_They rounded a corner and Peyton practically exploded. "It's more the fact he exists! The basketball team is losing yet they still walk around as if they are Gods and people treat them as such. They have the biggest egos! I want to crush them, each and every one of them. Except for Nathan, instead I'd like to torture the leader of the crew until he admits he is just a piece of worthless s-"_

_Until then Brooke had stood still biting her lip and nodding, as if listening. But once Nathan rounded the corner they had rounded a couple minutes back she thought she might as well inform her best friend of his whereabouts. _

"_Well here comes the Devil himself."_

I've got a funny little feeling

My arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah

I'll cannonball right through the ceiling

And sink my teeth in till the feelings gone, yeah

"_Nathan look who it is." Tim nudged him and pointed to two girls that were well known around the school._

"_Yea, Brooke the slut and Peyton the freak. So?"_

"_Well Peyton is the Captain of the cheer squad."_

_A pretty girl came from no where and hung herself on Nathan's arm. "Your point?"_

"_Well she's got all the cheerleaders to promise not to vote for you as class president. And if the cheerleaders don't...Who knows who else might sway?"_

_Nathan watched Peyton shake her head vigorously as if trying to make a point. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "How did that loser end up on the squad anyways?"_

"_Well she does have a nice set of- I MEAN" He restarted seeing the look Nathan was throwing his way. "She's Brooke's best friend."_

"_And why in the world does she dislike me?"_

"_Because…..you insulted mouth? Or maybe because you slept with half the squad then didn't even ask for their numbers." Someone suggested._

"_I just don't think she likes you." Tim offered weakly_

_Nathan' chest puffed out and he watched as she noticed him. "Well that's about to change isn't it?" And he started to strut over._

Oh I'm the slow move guy

No time for swatting flies

Appeasing bees knees easing g string seasing wheezing funny little feeling

Lick it dry

Wonders just who am I?

Prison warden, teenage boy, transvestite with high heels on

Hey where has my life gone?

Ain't done anything I want

According to my list

I've still got so many musicians to kill

Will kill until I fill my landfill full of bodies standing still

_Brooke gave Peyton a half smile before prancing away. At the exact moment she left Nathan took her spot. He put one hand above Peyton's head, unto the lockers and looked down at her. Peyton, feeling suddenly cornered, just glared at him._

"_What do you want pretty boy?"_

_Nathan clutched his chest, as if wounded and winced. "Ouch, I just wanted to ask why in the world," He gave her a sweet smile and pushed a curl out of her face. "You seem to dislike me so much. Feelings like that aren't good for your health._

"_Actually I don't dislike you," She said sweetly, and waited for a reaction. He blinked then his lips formed a smug smile. "I hate you." She continued in the same sweet voice. "And I don't have to have a reason, you are you. Conceited, arrogant, you with his head stuck up his as-"_

_Nathan interrupted her, now angry. "What is your problem girl? I haven't done anything to you! You don't even know me! I don't care if you don't like me, but keep your opinion to yourself! If you have something to say, say it to my face."_

"_Aww is poor little Nathan hurt by my mean rally…"_

"_No, just I am trying to run a campaign and you aren't helping much. Besides, even without your little…..rally, I will still win."_

_Peyton laughed and looked him fiercely in the eyes. "Not if I have anything to say about it."_

I've got a funny little feeling

My arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah

I'll cannonball right through the ceiling

And sink my teeth in 'till the feelings gone, yeah

I've got a funny little feeling

My arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah

I'll cannonball right through the ceiling

And sink my teeth in 'till the feelings gone, yeah

_"Well then," Nathan countered, feeling very frustrated. "Let's make a little bet shall we?"_

_Peyton nodded with a small smile. "Yes, but I have a feeling just losing would be ego busting enough for you."_

_"I'm NOT going to lose." Nathan said, deadpan._

"_Keep telling yourself that, so what are the stakes?" Peyton asked with her lips in a slow smile._

I've got a funny little feeling

My arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yah

I'll cannonball right through the ceiling

And sink my teeth in 'till the feelings gone, yah

"_If I win, which I will, "Nathan stated, while Peyton scoffed. "Then you have to go on a date with me."_

"_Deal, and if you don't win you have to come to a football game naked."_

_Nathan laughed. "Deal, I've got nothing to hide. Oh and you can't tell anyone about our bet. Because it would take the fun out of it when everyone finds out you are going on a date with me when you so obviously detest me. Later."_

_Nathan walked away to join his gang while Peyton shook her head and walked to class._

I've got a funny little

I've got a funny little

I've got a funny little

I've got a funny little feeling

I've got a funny little

I've got a funny little

I've got a funny little feeling

Feeling

Feeling

_That's when everything started._


	20. Pillow Talk

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR/ **

**This week I will be out of town, so it will be a week before another update. Until then I am plotting ideas and ect. Angie I was going to have you look over this and make it better but I wrote it in a rush and I am out the door, so next chapter is going to come your way for betaing after I write it. Below I don't own Us magazine, Ben Affleck (Sadly) or Michael Jackson (Thank goodness). And As always One Tree Hill belongs to…..someone that isn't me. **

**Brucas4ever: Neyton will be throughout the next couple of chapters. And hopefully there will never be any Regis in my stories…**

**Nathan'sRaven: They weren't a stereotypical couple to begin with, so I am writing what made them fall in love and why it fell apart and why it should restart. I always love hateturnedintolove relationships. I'll take a poll later on in the story whether people want H/C or Haley or Haley…..someone else…..**

**HilarieBurton: Thanks so much! I loved your review, it made me laugh because it sounds like me after a new episode of Gilmore Girls. O my gah! Thanks so much, its so fun to hear from you!**

**Theocsucks: Um…Hello dear sister, nice to hear from you again, TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH. Don't bother me this week because even out of town I am going to be brainstorming and writing!**

**Whoever writes the longest review the next chapter will be dedicated to. (Nice incentive to write long reviews, even if they are pointless. I love hearing from you guys!)**

**Chapter 20**

**Pillow Talk**

A shoe hit the wall in fury and a clunk resided throughout the room. Peyton reluctantly opened her eyes to a blurry form in front of her. Brooke looked down at her, a secret smile and her hands placed strategically on her hips.

"Please don't tell me that was my boot…" Peyton grumbled into her pillow before slowly sitting up.

"You know what the shoe means right?" Brooke asked, purposely avoiding the question before.

"Well seeing as it's you, you can find any reason in the world for throwing a shoe at my head."

"I wasn't aiming for your head!" Brooke came back. "I was aiming for the wall ABOVE your head. Besides you know what it means, we have had this system since we were eight."

Peyton got out of the bed and went to inspect the once airborne shoe. "What was I saying?"

Brooke smiled wickedly. "I don't know. I could replay the recording to you, OR I could just keep it for blackmail."

The blonde, with messy morning hair, looked calmly at Brooke. "You don't have a recording tape."

"How do you know?" Brooke asked defiantly.

"I don't, I just assumed that because you broke your last tape recorder by trying to record Usher, when your stereo wasn't working. Also, I hoped. So give!" She sat on the bed and Brooke sat next to her. "What was I saying in my sleep?"

Brooke fiddled with a piece of hair, a wicked grin on her face. "Oh nothing…."

Peyton laughed. "Obviously something since you through a shoe at my head. It's too early in the morning for this."

"Just how sexy you think Michael Jackson is. _OOO Molest me!" _

Peyton tried to remember what her dream was, but it wasn't coming to her. Thinking this early made her head hurt, she needed a shot of espresso to remember anything at all. And it didn't help when Brooke was being the Devil herself. Upon thinking that thought it all came back to her.

"_Well here comes the Devil himself."_

Oh poop on a stick. If she had really dreamt of that, had she said anything out loud to give it away? And why was she dreaming of something that happened so long ago? This was the second dream! How many more would she have? Did the dreams mean something? '_No',_ She tried to convince herself. '_It's just because I'm going to be seeing him again.' _She started wondering if he had ever had any dreams about her before stopping and scolding herself. Of course he hadn't. He'd married someone else didn't he? The dreams meant nothing, just mere coincidence and stress combined. But then, why was the dream so vivid?

She started to get an overwhelming urge to jump under the covers and never come out again. Remembering Brooke she turned to her in a flash. Brooke was thumbing through a magazine. "Brooke, what did I say last night?"

Brooke looked up and her face took on a mocking smile. "Truly Peyton, you said nothing. It was all Mumble Jumble and you were tossing and making what seemed like poses."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke put a hand on her hip and gave a stern glare, then went back to normal, flipping a page. "Positions like that, except you were laying down of course. It was really funny actually. You looked like you were actually having a conversation, but the only words I could understand were eggs, or maybe it was egos, and steak. I assumed you were having a dream about food. What was your dream anyways?"

Peyton shifted uncomfortably under Brooke's gaze. "It was about-"

Brooke set the magazine down in a giddy frenzy. And she stared at her intently "It must be good because you're getting nervous! Oh do tell!"

"I had a dream that you and Lucas had breakfast together and then I found you shagging." Peyton lied.

Brooke gave her a disgusted look. She returned, once again to her magazine and snorted. "As if."

After a couple minutes of silence, Brooke reading, Peyton pondering, Brooke changed the topic of the conversation before, quick to move on. "Hey look! In Us there is a picture of Haley shopping. Look she has a Coach bag." Peyton moved over to look. "Finally that girl is following trends."

"But who is that?" Peyton asked, pointing to a girl who wasn't looking at the camera, but instead in a window. Her face was turned and her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I do know that is a cute outfit….Hmm I wonder where she got it."

Peyton took the magazine and studied the girl. Then she studied Haley. Haley seemed geuinly happy, like she used to. Peyton hadn't been keeping up with Haley's career all that much but Brooke showed her pictures every now and then. Also when Peyton talked to her on the phone her voice seemed regretful. Now it looked like a slight weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She still didn't look joyous, but she looked content. Moving her gaze back to the young girl Peyton couldn't help but wonder who she is, and if she had a part in this. As far as she knew Haley didn't have any cousins, or sisters.

"I don't know why they call it STARS THEY ARE JUST LIKE US. Because frankly, while they shop and things I don't go around buying billion dollar homes." Brooke continues rambling while now referring to another picture of Ben Afflack. But Peyton was still immersed in the picture, there was some clue or something there but she couldn't place it. Something…..She leaned in to read the words underneath it and all it read was

_Haley James and friend shop at the Coach boutique in Los Angeles. _

No answers there.


	21. Ladies Night

Authors note: I only got one review...sniffs So Brucas4ever this chapter is dedicated to you! Please people R&R! Hoping to get a lot more feedback Thank you to my wonderful beta ange! Sorry this took so long people, huge writers block! But maybe if I got some more reviews I would write faster... 

Chapter 21 Ladies Night 

Peyton flicked a green jelly bean at Lucas which he avoided with a duck of the head.  
"What? It's not my fault the movies you chose sucked!" Lucas stated with a mocking grin. When he arrived at the house with bags of candy on their traditional movie night Brooke had done all in her power to throw him out of the house. But in the end he lounged on the couch between the two girls while reviewing their selections.  
"Lucas Scott!" Brooke exclaimed, hugging Casablanca firmly to her chest. "Just because they aren't your usual porno don't dismiss our movies. Besides you have no choice in the matter when you show up at our doorstop. You are just lucky you had candy with you." Her hair was in a messy ponytail with chocolate strands that had escaped framing her makeup free face. To Lucas, she had never looked more beautiful.  
Both of the girls were already wearing their pyjama bottoms and decked out in front of the television. The only thing that was left undone was the movie decision.  
Upon first seeing the movies displayed he wanted to jump out the nearest window, but doing that would erase all progress he was making with Brooke. True she was still cold, but every time he saw her she lightened up. That was, until he would make a remark that would set her off. He was determined to hold his mouth today, and he knew, in order to do so he could not insult their movies. If he had to suffer through a chick flick with two emotional women he would! But Brooke better notice all the lengths he was going to.  
"How about we watch this one?" Lucas offered feebly while pointing to the movie in the middle of the three. To the movies left was the Casablanca Brooke had set down. To the movies left was a movie called A Walk to Remember. The one he was currently pointing to was lavishly decorated with the title Moulin Rouge across the front.  
Both girls tried to hide their laughter when their eyes met. .dear, we watch ALL of them.   
All of them? Lucas asked tentatively, suddenly feeling as if he had just thrown himself over a cliff and was waiting for the ground.  
Brookes smile was way too smug for his taste. While Peyton just shot him a look of pity, yet her eyes gave away that she to, found the situation amusing.  
"It's not too late to leave us!" Brooke challenged. When Lucas looked at her, he understood his need to hold his ground, not knowing that she wanted him to stay watch and suffer more then she wanted him to leave.  
"Not a chance." Lucas smiled in a way he knew would annoy Brooke without seeming as if it was his goal. "Does this mean I am spending the night?"  
"Unless you run away," Peyton gave with a satisfied smile.  
"Yes, but I better not find you crawling into my bed." Brooke spat.   
Looking to avoid a fight that was sure to break out Peyton interrupted the two. "For Lucas' sake let's start off with his choice." She popped the movie in and sat on the ground in front of the couch, leaning back on Lucas' knees. Brooke crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch behind her as the opening credits started rolling.  
"Oh Lucas" Brooke began, her voice dripping with sugar in a way that made Lucas know to expect the worse. "You enjoy musicals right?"

He had actually enjoyed it. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, but it was an interesting enough movie. It was only the end that he disliked. Not because someone had to die and he was depressed about it, more like he was the tissue passer and the teddy bear. He found both girls clinging to him, and while it didn't seem too bad, with there tearstained eyes and hiccupped sobs, he started wondering how many ways there could be to escape from this situation.  
When the second movie was popped in, A Walk to Remember, it was about eleven at night. The popcorn was retouched, because everyone knows you can't eat while crying and when it showed the opening scene the girls were just recovering. Lucas found this movie refreshing; in some ways it reminded him of his relationship with Brooke. The main character, Jamie was in a battle of trying to resist the bad boy. But when the end came, once again he found himself in-between two hysterically emotional women. He picked up the popcorn and furiously started shovelling it in his mouth, to avoid having to comfort the two. It was now one in the morning and the third movie was being popped in the DVD. Everyone was starting to feel a bit tired. 

"Brooke," Peyton lightly whispered. She waited for a response but only silence greeted her. "BROOKE! "She hissed across the couch. Brooke lightly stirred. She hadn't been asleep, just in the stages between. She shook her head and discovered it was lodged on Lucas' shoulder. And his arm was around her, her arm around his stomach, holding onto him as if he was a life saving device.  
"He's asleep." Peyton stated as Brooke was about to untangle herself from him. Brooke chanced a closer look and indeed he was deep in slumber land. When she moved slightly away, he unconsciously pulled her closer. He nuzzled his nose in her neck and it reminded her of how things used to be. She gulped and lightly whispered, "For how long?"  
Peyton shrugged but Brooke couldn't see it in the dark. "Within the first twenty minutes of the movie?" Brooke couldn't help but smile. "Well I'm off to bed. Seeing as you are stuck, I will see you in the morning!"  
Brooke nodded as Peyton left. She watched Lucas sleep and gently ran a hand through his hair. Though it wasn't the most comfortable of positions she didn't have the heart to wake him. He seemed so peaceful. Something within her chest caught and she tried to convince herself of everything she was suddenly thinking. He had braved an entire girls' night. When most guys would have had to chug down some alcohol to be able to survive he sat through the hysterics and never uttered a single bad word against the emotional girls and their love of emotional movies. Why? Did he do it for her? Suddenly having him back in her life was making her think more deeply then she ever did before. She thought of everything that had happened between them, everything she wanted in life, everything that made Lucas who he was, and most of all she pondered the differences they had gone through. Feeling safe, but utterly confused, her eyelids went against her and she soon fell into slumber in Lucas' arms. While she didn't recognize it, the darkness of the night whispered all she needed to know.


	22. In the Spotlight

**A/N: Thanks all who have stood beside me, waiting for this chapter to come out. And my WONDERFUL beta. Sorry it took so long. I had major writers block, hopefully chapters will come out more easily. Read and Review! This chapter is dedicated to ****othretard**** for the longest review I have ever gotten, and BrucasLuvin for sending me the sweetest email.**

**In the Spotlight**

**Chapter 22**

The red stool swiveled back and forth as Reagan flipped through a magazine. The first thing she noticed when she walked into the room was the flowers. They seemed to suffocate anyone who walked in. Her attention was soon taken over by the candy dishes that called out to her. It was so different from the rooms she was used to that always smelled like a vat of used cigarettes and beer had once flooded the room. The walls weren't in need of a paint job, and the couches weren't falling apart. She once again felt that common sense of inferiority being in Haley's dressing room.

Haley returned from her warm ups and burst into the room. She looked towards the vacant couch before her gaze fell upon the stool in the middle of the room.

"Is there something wrong with the couch?"

Reagan's eyes never strayed from the various pictures in the magazine before her. "No it's perfect."

"So? Why are you on a stool?" Haley asked thinking perhaps she was missing something.

"The couch is too perfect. Must have cost a lot of moolah. I don't want to break it. Who knows who has sat on that couch? I could be breaking the famous touch on the couch's spirit. So I took a stool, and placed it in the center of the room. I think the flowers aligned on the walls will strangle me if I get to close. Besides, this chair is like a rich persons stool. I never knew stools could be expensive. Sounds like an oxymoron."

By now Haley had gotten used to Reagan's rambles that led nowhere. As Reagan once described, thoughts are like pineapples, they can be crushed and random or go in circles and all lead back to the same point, but cherries were always better. Haley had been contemplating that for awhile wondering if maybe there was a hidden message but the more she thought about it, the more her head hurt. She decided it was one of the daily philosophies that Reagan passed throughout the day unintentionally. So she didn't linger on the insight. With this distraction Haley almost forgot what she had come for.

"Reagan, can you do me a favor?" Twice in one day she had asked this question.

"Anything for the oh so famous one!" Reagan dog-eared the page she was on and set the magazine down. She put her hands on her knees and leaned forward intently.

"Chris isn't here."

"Ooh love affairs….Am I going to be sent to stalk him and make sure he isn't with some 5'9 British lady who is more famous then you?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "No," she began as if talking to a small child, which at times she felt like she was. "Chris is my opening act. I need you to go on."

Reagan suddenly got uncomfortable and her joking demeanor changed. "He'll be here; He always gets here late." She offered.

Haley laughed inwardly at Reagan's cluelessness. Chris NEVER passed up the opportunity to show off. Except for today, when she begged him to. It wasn't her fault that Reagan would never allow her to push her into the spotlight. It wasn't Haley's fault Reagan was so stubborn; If Reagan only knew what Haley had had to promise Chris to get him to give this opportunity to her.

"I don't think he's coming Reag. I just get this feeling."

"Lovers premonition…." Reagan said in a voice that gave no reason for argument. Once again Haley had to roll her eyes at Reagan's not so obvious attempts to set Chris and herself up. "Or maybe its heartburn. Have you taken any medication yet?"

"Please Reagan. We NEED someone on in 10 minutes. I'm not trying to make you the sidekick I need a favor." Reagan still gave off a look of uncertainty and Haley knew that she had to try something else. "Look, if Chris gets here beforehand then he can go on, please just get ready in case…."

Decked out in make-up, and a band behind her Reagan took a gulp. Any minute now the curtain would rise and she would sing a song that was not her own. She couldn't set the expectations, she had to live up to a singer who professionally sang the song chosen for her. This was the real deal. She looked around her at the band hired. None of the friendly faces or words of her own band were there to console her. The stage is where life began and was worthwhile to Reagan. But the first time on stage without her band was like the first first time all over again. She counted to ten and breathed out. Applause from behind the curtain was heard. Behind the curtain where all the judging people who had no interest to see her were sitting. These people couldn't care less if she died on stage, just as long as Haley came afterwards. The curtain was slowly rising. The red cloth that divided the reality and fear of the situation was gone all too soon and Reagan couldn't make out any of the faces staring back at her. Notes played on a guitar and all too soon it was time to open her mouth. How had she gotten herself into this mess?

Haley watched from behind the curtain. Reagan's blonde hair that wouldn't curl under any circumstances was pulled up in a half ponytail framing her face. A likeness….to whom though?

Reagan brushed her hands on her lucky pair of true religions. Her shirt was a pink color with bright green italics. It stated 'It's funnier now that I get it.' Her usually straight hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her makeup was practically non-existent, which made her look slightly washed out on stage. She opened her mouth and at first nothing came out. The band behind her, being the well trained back up they were, replayed the beginning measure. Haley had to stop wringing her hands together when she noticed they started turning white. The cue was coming and Haley sucked in a breath.

Reagan's lips opened and noise came out. Not just any noise, but her voice. She sang the song, making it her own without realizing it. The audience started singing along and all too soon it was time for Haley herself to come out. When Reagan exited Haley grabbed her arm and pulled her back on stage. All of the stage managers eyes almost fell out of their heads. They looked at each other in confusion wondering what was going on. Haley wasn't even entering from the right entrance!

"Ladies and Gentleman," Haley began and applause drowned out her words. She had to wait a few moments for it to settle down before trying again. "Right next to me is one of my very dear friends. I know you had the pleasure tonight of hearing her sing." The audience applauded politely. "For your pleasure if she will. I hope Reagan will join me in a duet." Reagan's face filled with terror and Haley smiled confidently back. The audiences' roar of applause gave no room for disagreement.

**Special Thanks to-**

**Nayley4-ever****- Thank you so much, Sorry it took so long…. Keep in touch!**

**othretard****-Kudos to you for writing such a long review. I loved to read it! (read note to you above) Go Band-ees from Florida! I will include some of my own lyrics in chapters coming up, but until then others lyrics or not. Most of the characters that are mine, which I will elaborate on, were based off of others. Neyton will happen! Eventually! I need to push Brucas more at the moment, and explain Haley. I relate most to Haley but if she left hot tamale for music, then stick with it! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

**foreverbrucas****- I haven't decided yet, but I always wanted to fall asleep on someone. What do you think is going to happen on the show with Brucas now? Not that my story follows the show! Write soon!**

**BrucasLuvin- Thank you SOOOO much for the email! I emailed you back! Hey if you want me to update faster, leave reviews, I get to them first. I love hearing your input! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
